Remember the Time
by Mikki Larentis
Summary: This story starts off after they all meet in the bar in episode 2.25. Well Blair still crowns Jenny as queen but Chuck doesn't tell her he loves her. Serena and Nate haven't left New York yet either. NJBC awesomeness basically.
1. Chapter One: Chicago

"Serena. Can you come over?" Blair said into the phone.

"Sure B. Is something wrong?" Serena asked, worry thick in her voice.

"You know how I said I would be strong? Well I can't. S, I miss him."

"I'll be over in ten minutes." Serena replied.

********

"Nathaniel. I know things have been rocky between us, however call me sentimental but I'd like to hang out tonight, like in high school." Chuck said into his cell phone as he unpacked his suitcase.

"Sure man. What time should I come over?" Nate asked, glad for the opportunity to make things better between him and Chuck.

"Are you at home?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up in five."

********

Serena sat on Blair's bed and waited for her to freshen up. Blair had finally stopped crying and she wanted to go out. Blair emerged wearing an Eleanor Waldorf original, a tight purple dress that came mid-thigh. She wore her hair down and it curled freely framing her face, where she wore light makeup. She wore no tights and patent leather red pumps.

"B you look amazing! But you need a necklace." Serena said.

"Just pick one out for me." Blair said without even looking up from where she was putting her stuff into a small purse.

Serena fastened the necklace on Blair's neck and said,

"It's perfect! Are you ready to go?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. I'll be downstairs in a minute." Blair said staring at her reflection.

Of course Serena had no idea that Blair was now wearing the necklace that Chuck had given her for her 17th birthday But she had to be strong. Blair promised that today was the last day she would every cry over Chuck Bass.

"I'm ready to go." Blair raced down the stairs, laughing with Serena out into the elevator.

********

By the time Chuck and Nate arrived at the club they were wasted. There was a lot of traffic so they entertained themselves with the mini bar in Chuck's limo. It was when they were scoping the room for girls that Nate saw her. Serena in a short black dress that left little to the imagination, her blonde hair swinging around her as she danced with some brunette to Beyonce's _Freakum Dress_.

After close inspection he recognized the brunette as Blair. He immediately distracted Chuck by pointing out some blond hooker that walked by. Nate looked around for Serena and Blair but they had disappeared. Nate let out a sigh of relief. He turned back to Chuck just in time to see him walking towards Serena.

********

"This is the last place I'd expect to see you. Have you returned to your old ways?" Chuck asked Serena.

"I could ask you the same thing, Chuck." Serena said. Then the realization his her. "Chuck!" she shouted.

"You're not the brightest when you're drunk." Chuck said smirking.

"Serena!" a voice called.

Chuck and Serena both froze. They knew that voice, Blair was near.

"Serena look who I found!" Blair exclaimed as she approached, Nate following behind. Her eyes widened when she saw Chuck.

"Waldorf." Chuck said trying not to stare at her, the way the dress clung to every inch of her skin, how she wore _his_ necklace around her neck.

"Charles." Blair said sharply, distaste clear in her voice.

"Why don't we all go somewhere quieter to walk." Serena suggested.

They all silently agreed and filed out of the club. 30 minutes later they were drunkenly wandering around Central Park.

"I've missed this." Nate said looking up at the sky.

"Me too." Blair said, surprising herself more than anyone.

"We should all go somewhere. Anywhere. We've been in New York for too long. Plus we won't be together next year." Serena said.

"Well the Bass jet is flying out to Chicago in one hour." Chuck said, not believing anyone would want to go.

"Then we better get ready to go." Nate said.

"Yay!" Serena said clapping her hands.

They all turned to Blair expecting her to make some sort of objection.

"You're lucky I'm drunk." was all she said.

********

The flight was quick, about two hours. Serena read the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants while Blair read the Mediator 5: Shadowland. Nate and Chuck chatted quietly though they wanted to play video games but they feared it would make a bad impression on the Bass Industries board member who was using the plane.

They got to their hotel, the Pennisula late that night, checked into the Pennisula Suite and pretty much fell asleep right away. Serena and Blair had to share a room, but Nate and Chuck each got their own.

Around 3AM Blair woke up rom a terrible dream. She decided to go get some water. As she closed the cabinet holding the cups she jumped when she felt somebody beside her.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first Gossip Girl story so I'm really trying. The beginning isn't too good but I had to write it to get to what I wanted to write. So pleasee review. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter Two: We're Going to Hogwarts

"It's okay it's just me," Nate said.

"You couldn't sleep either? Thoughts of Serena keep you up?" Blair smirked.

"How'd you know?" Nate asked.

"Just by the way you look at her," Blair answered simply.

"It's the same way you look at Chuck."

"I wish it didn't show. I'm trying so hard to hide it."

"Why?"

"Because Chuck and I can never be together," Blair sighed, "Goodnight Nate."

"Goodnight Blair"

********

Chuck was the first person to wake up. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He tried to think of other things, anything but Blair, but he couldn't not with her sleeping a few rooms down. Why couldn't he just tell her he loved her? As he thought this Blair walked in.

"Morning Waldorf."

"Good morning Chuck."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you. By chance, did you order room service?" she asked polietely.

"Um no. Sorry," Chuck said, taken aback by her kindness.

Blair picked up the phone and order breakfast for the four of them, making sure they brought up some éclairs, and a guide on events in Chicago. Chuck couldn't help but smile because Blair remembered that éclairs were his favorite.

When Blair hung up the phone she looked Chuck straight in the eye.

"Listen Chuck, this whole trip is for the non-judging breakfast club. I don't want anything that's in the past between us to affect that. It's not fair to Serena and Nate and it's not fair to us. So you don't have to worry about me, let's just put everything behind us and be friends, like before. We're friends right?" Blair said, the threat of tears stinging her eyes.

Chuck couldn't bear the pain in Blair's eyes so he agreed,

"Right," he said, offering a weak smile.

Blair scoffed blinking back tears.

"Let's not talk about this again, I'm starting to remind myself of Serena and Dan." Blair said laughing weakly.

Just then there was a knock on the door and a voice that said "room service." Blair, gratedful for the excuse to leave the room left to open the door, allowing the man to bring in their breakfast.

"Thank you." Blair said to the man as he handed her the information she requested.

She took it and sat down on the couch in the living room. After looking over the information she saw something of interest. She wrote down the website.

"Chuck!" she looked around the dining room, "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen," he responded.

"So I know what we're doing today! Use your phone to get us four tickets to see Harry Potter the Exhibition at 12," Blair said handing Chuck the post-it where she had written the website down.

"Harry Potter? You've got to be kidding me," Chuck said.

"Normally I'd be thinking the same way, but remember we all watched the Harry Potter movies together starting in like fifth grade? I just thought it'd be fun. Just like old times. And the Museum of Science and Industry is supposed to be a nice place. But I'll be the judge of that," Blair said defensively.

"We're going to the Science Museum?" Nate and Serena asked simultaneously, as they entered the room.

"I guess so," Chuck said, turning to order the tickets.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Second chapter up!! I'm really trying to improve this story but I have a lot of ideas and I plan to update soon. Maybe later tonight. Reviews are very helpful so please review!! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

"How far is this place?" Blair asked as the driver made another turn, "We've been in this car for twenty minutes now."

"In all fairness, B, you picked the place," Serena said.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Where _are_ we anyway?" Blair asked/

"We're in Hyde Park. It's a nice neighborhood," Serena said.

"The Obamas lived here," Nate offered.

"And they moved," Blair said grumpily.

The car pulled up to the doors of the museum. The four of them got out and entered the museum.

"What time is it?" Serena asked.

"11:30," Chuck answered.

"So thirty minutes to explore. Great," Blair said unenthusiastically.

"I heard some girls talking about an ice cream place in here. They headed upstairs so it's probably there," Nate said.

"You haven't changed one bit, Archibald, always thinking of girls," Blair said, smirking.

"They were like thirteen!" Nate exclaimed defensively.

"Now would that really have stopped you?" Chuck asked, his smirk mirroring Blair's.

"Let's not get started on who's always thinking of girls, Chuck," Nate said, knowing Chuck wouldn't say anything else, especially with Blair right nearby.

*******

As the group moved through the museum Serena and Blair moved back a couple of feet from Chuck and Nate.

"So things between you and Chuck…?" Serena trailed off.

"Good. Great. Perfect." Blair said, grinding her teeth and avoiding Serena's gaze.

"Well you aren't fighting," Serena offered.

"That's what's so frustrating. I mean even when we were friends we argued a little," Blair started, "But whatever. We're here for the four of us. I don't want to worry about Chuck and me. You on the other hand should be thinking of Nate"

"Guys I think I found the ice cream place," Nate said, Blair and Serena sped up their pace to catch up with the guys.

*******

"Oh my gosh Nate it's an old fashioned ice cream parlor! Remember we always used to want to go to one. We have to have sundaes!" Serena said grabbing Nate's arm and pulling him in front of the menu.

Blair stood back, mentally calculating the calories in each sundae and scoop of ice cream. She thought the Chicago Brownie Buster sounded great, but very fattening. Nate and Serena ordered sundaes and looked at Blair expectantly.

"I'll just have a bottle of water. I had a big breakfast," Blair lied smoothly.

Chuck eyed her suspiciously. Sure she ate that morning, but it was hours ago.

"And I will have the Chicago Brownie Buster," Chuck said, his signature smirk on his face, knowing that it was exactly what Blair truly wanted.

They got their ice cream and four spoons and sat down at the table. Serena, Nate and Chuck all looked at each other and nodded.

"Mmm this is sooo goood." They said at different times peeking at Blair who was staring glumly at her water.

"You sure you don't want anything, B? Serena asked.

"You can have some of mine," Chuck offered.

"Well…a little couldn't hurt." Blair said taking a small bit of what Chuck ordered, "This is good!" she exclaimed after tasting it.

She smiled at Chuck and he beamed back at her. No matter what, Chuck knew Blair better than anyone. He was overcome with the urge to kiss her right then and there with chocolate on her face, laughing with Serena who had whip cream on her nose. Chuck was torn from his thoughts by Blair's voice.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I finished your ice cream," she said, looking guilty.

"I don't mind."

*******

Serena looked around the 12:00 group for the Harry Potter exhibition. There was one woman with her three kids; the girls Nate had seen earlier that day, and the non-judging breakfast club.

When they made it into the exhibit they were greeted by a woman with a phony British accent. She welcomed them to Hogwarts and presented the Sorting Hate. Serena waited for one of the younger kids to volunteer to be sorted, when they didn't she stepped forward. The woman put the hat on her head and after careful deliberation is shouted "Gryffindor!"

"Nate it's your turn!" Serena said, hopping off the stool.

Nate ended up in Hufflepuff and Blair and Chuck ended up in Slytherin causing the surrounding children to look at them in horror.

"At least you're not alone in Slytherin," Serena pointed out.

"Yeah, and somehow I'm not surprised that Chuck is in Slytherin anyway." Nate said.

Since nobody else wanted to be sorted they were ushered into the rest of the exhibit. They were surrounded by props and costumes. Serena grabbed Nate's hand as they began to wander around. Blair and Chuck trailed behind slowly.

"Some things never change," Chuck said behind Blair.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Chuck gestured to Serena and Nate who were pulling up mandrakes in the corner.

"There were like this at the _movies_. How long ago was that?" Chuck said.

"You're right. Do you ever think they will be together?" Blair wondered aloud.

"Yes. They are meant to be." Chuck stared into Blair's eyes and somehow they both felt like they were no longer talking about Serena and Nate

*******

Serena and Nate had rounded the corner and ended up in Hagrid's house. Serena noticed the giant chair and realized that they hadn't taken any pictures.

"Nate sit here and don't get up," she said.

Serena walked back to where she last remembered seeing Blair.

"Blair!" she called which made Blair jump back from Chuck, "There you are! And Chuck too! Come on you guys we have to go see Hagrid's house!" Serena said dragging them both to where Nate was saving the seat.

"Blair. Chuck. Hello?" Nate said, waking up Blair and Chuck from the trance they were in.

"So do you want to?" Serena asked.

Blair glanced at Chuck; she could tell by his eyes that he hadn't heard the question either.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Could you take our picture?" Serena asked the girl who walked in to the house.

"Sure." the girl said smiling and getting the camera from Serena.

"Okay so Chuck and Nate sit in the middle and Blair and I will take the armrests." Serena said, taking the armrest closet to Nate.

Once they arranged themselves the girl who was taking the picture asked them to move closer. Serena just shrugged and settled herself on Nate's lap. Blair silently cursed Serena and sat on Chuck, trying to avoid his crotch as much as possible. Right before the camera flashed Nate turned and kissed Serena on the lips. Serena got up followed by Nate. They thanked the girl and looked at each other.

"Serena can I talk to you? In private," Nate asked.

"Sure. Wait for us here?" Serena asked Blair, pleading with her eyes.

Blair nodded and Serena and Nate wandered off to a quiet part of the exhibit.

"Oh sorry I'll get off you." Blair said, moving to the space Nate just vacated.

"No." Chuck grabbed her, "I don't mind," he said for the second time that day.

*******

"What was that, Nate?" Serena asked staring off at the chess piece from the first Harry Potter movie.

"Just being around you made me realize that I still have feelings for you," Nate said turning Serena around to face him.

"You do?" Serena asked, surprised at his confession.

"Yes. But if you don't feel the same them I want to remain friends. Our friendship is important to me."

"I have feelings for you too. But I don't want to rush into anything. You're one of my best friends Nate, and I don't ever want to lose you."

"Then let's just take things slow and see where it leads us," Nate said reaching out for her hand.

Serena smiled up at Nate as they looked at the dementor and the Death Eaters in front of them. She had always liked Nate but their time together never came. She figured now was a good a time as any. She felt guilty about how this might affect their trip as the non-judging breakfast club, but she knew Blair wouldn't mind too much, she didn't even look surprised when Nate kissed her.

Serena assured herself that she could spend time alone with Nate on this trip and have time for the non-judging breakfast club. Chuck and Blair were so clearly in love, Serena thought, they would be grateful for the time alone right? The thoughts of Chuck and Blair reminded Serena that they were alone in Hagrid's house.

"Nate," Serena squeezed his hand, "We should make sure Chuck and Blair haven't killed each other yet."

When they arrived it was quite the opposite. Blair sat on Chuck's lap in Hagrid's chair, their faces next to each other, both pointing at things around the room and laughing.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yeah I forgot to mention this on my other chapters but I don't own the characters etc. etc.

Also reviews please! And sorry for not updating sooner. I handwrite it out and then type it so it takes a while.


	4. Chapter 4

*******

"Uh, Blair can I talk to you?" Serena asked feeling guilty for ruining Blair's moment. Though Blair did not want to move an inch, she hopped off of Chuck and followed Serena.

"So?" Blair asked when they reached the spot in front of the dementor.

"He likes me," Serena said lamely.

"Well duh," Blair rolled her eyes "but are you going out?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to go out with him tonight, but that would leave you alone with Chuck. If you don't want me to go, please tell me."

"Just because I can't get Chuck to go out with me, doesn't mean I don't want anyone around me to date. So we need to get back to the hotel to find you the perfect outfit." Blair said smiling.

"Oh thank you, B! But what will you do tonight?" Serena's eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll just hang out in the hotel, order room service, watch a movie and maybe check out that hot tub on the balcony." Blair said more for her own benefit than Serena's.

After three long hours at the museum, they finally got in their car and headed back to the hotel.

*******

When they got back to the hotel, Blair and Serena literally walked in grabbed their credit cards and left to shop on Michigan Avenue. Nate and Chuck stayed back at the hotel suite's fitness room to work out a little bit.

"So you and Serena, huh? Finally got your dream girl I see." Chuck said to Nate.

"I hope so. I really care about her, and she feels the same about me. We _should_ be together." Nate said simply starting up the treadmill.

A dark look crossed Chuck's face. Chuck knew that Blair truly loved him and that he loved her back, but he was scared about being with her. Afraid he would hurt her. He loved it best when she would relax around him, like at the Harry Potter exhibit. But it was always for short moments. Chuck wanted Blair to be like that around him all of the time. No gossip, no lies, no drama between them. Chuck was thinking about this when Blair and Serena walked past him holding multiple shopping bags, when he called the car for Nate's date, and as he watched Nate and Serena leave the hotel room.

"So…" Blair said, glancing at him.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry. I'm going to get some food, do you want some?"

Blair didn't hide her disappointment at Chuck's words very well. He could see some of the shine leave her eyes and her shoulders slump a little bit.

"Yeah, thanks," she said before returning to her room.

Blair let out a frustrated sigh as she searched for her swimsuit in her room. Chuck was running from her again, he couldn't even spend a couple of hours with her in a hotel room. She unconsciously had allowed herself to hope back at the museum, but of course that small hope was shot down only hours later. When she found her swimsuit she slipped it on and headed out to the hot tub on the terrace. She didn't bother putting on a cover up and poured herself a glass of champagne and headed outside. She sank down into the warm water of the hot tub allowing it to relax her as she sipped her champagne. She admired the great view of the city, watching the sun set.

She learned back and wondered how Serena's date was going. Nate and Serena's relationship wasn't that complicated. She had no doubt they would get together by the end of the trip, and they would probably last. She was happy for Serena and wished that she would forget about Chuck and find somebody else to love. It was hard to do with him always around. She decided that after the trip she would never see him unless she had to. Just them she heard Chuck looking for her inside the suite.

"Out here," she shouted and she heard the click of the door opening.

"The food is here," Chuck said, eyeing the bubbles that blocked his view of her body.

"Oh good. I didn't even realize how hungry I was." Blair said picking up her glass and climbing out of the hot tub.

Chuck gulped trying not to stare at her wet body where all she wore was a black bikini, which he assumed she had just bought that day.

"I'm going to take a quick shower so you can eat without me. Just leave enough for me." Blair said walking past him.

As soon as Chuck could no longer see her retreating backside, he poured himself a glass of scotch. As he swallowed the liquid he thought more about himself and Blair. He knew that he was on the verge of losing her, and he knew that he couldn't lose her. He couldn't bear to see her with another man, even if that guy was better for her than she was. He was trying to think of what he should do as he set up the dining room table and Blair approached wearing a nightgown.

"What did you get anyway?" she asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Gino's East pizza. Chicago style pizza." Chuck responded.

"So what have you been up to?" Blair asked, "Oh never mind," she said when she saw the open bottle of scotch.

"I'll get the food," he said lamely.

They sat down to a quiet dinner, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. Neither looked up, they just focused on their food. As soon as Blair finished she got up silently, cleaned up and left the room. He heard the familiar music from Breakfast at Tiffany's being played, and decided to go check on Blair. He cleaned up the dining room and kitchen to the best of his abilities and went into the entertainment room. He found Blair sitting in the middle of the couch; her legs crossed and chin resting on the palm of her hand, engrossed in the movie.

"May I join you?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, just don't talk during the movie," she said, not even bother to look up.

Chuck sat in the armchair that was next to the couch Blair was on.

"I'm not going to bite," Blair said.

Chuck moved to the spot on the couch on the right of Blair and saw her smile a little bit. He hoped it was because he was next to her, and not because of the movie. They sat in silence, but this time it was a natural silence, not an uncomfortable silence like at dinner.

*******

Blair was on top of Chuck on the couch, straddling him as she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her hips and began to slowly life up her nightgown to reveal more of her legs. Chuck flipped them over so he was on top, careful not to fall off the couch. He kissed down her neck as she moaned beneath him, his pants getting tighter by the second. Blair's small hands were frantically unbuttoning his shirt. Chuck was in heaven; he had missed this part of being with Blair. He felt so lucky at hat moment.

And that was when Chuck woke up; the only thing left over form his dream was his…arousal. He noticed that the movie must have started over, Blair's doing. He reached for a pillow and casually laid it over his crotch to hide his current predicament when he noticed that Blair was asleep next to him. He couldn't resist it and slowly touched her face with the back of his hand. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when he saw Blair stir, but opened his eyes when he felt Blair's head on his chest. Her hand clutching his shirt tightly as if her sleeping form was afraid he would disappear.

He knew this was his fault. He had always abandoned her, even right after both times she told him that she loved him. It was no wonder she was afraid he would leave. Chuck immediately felt a pang of guilt, Blair didn't really have anyone there for her all the time, and he knew that he had to change that. He closed his eyes knowing that by the end of the week he would work up the courage to fix things with Blair.

*******

Chuck awoke again later and found Blair still asleep, her head remained on his chest, and the only change was she held onto his shirt tighter. She began to stir as if in the middle of a nightmare, the pain evident on her face. Chuck shook her softly to wake her up from her nightmare, and she woke up and looked at him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare so I woke you up." Chuck said.

"Oh, thanks." she said softly.

Blair looked down at the position they were in, her hand on his shirt, her face inches from his chest.

"I'm ruining your shirt," she said, loosening her grip on him and removing her hand.

Chuck grabbed her hand and put it back where it was, curling her fingers around the wrinkled spot on his shirt.

"I don't mind."

**Author's Note: **I finally updated! What do you think? And I need suggestions for my next chapter. Do you want it to be about Serena and Nate's date or more Chuck and Blair and then just have Serena tell Blair about her date. Please review I need opinions to continue!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Serena woke up and saw Nate smiling down at her. They didn't have sec, but the slept in Nate's bed after their date. Serena knew she had to tell Blair all about her date so she rolled out of bed and went into the kitchen, and brewed herself some coffee and waited for Blair to wake up.

*******

Blair woke up to find herself tangled up in Chuck on the couch, his arms wrapped around her tightly. She gently removed his arms, and put a pillow in them so he wouldn't notice she was gone, and tiptoed out of the room. She found Serena sipping coffee and greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning, Serena," Blair said to her best friend.

"Good morning, B. Get dressed, we're going out." Serena said.

About thirty minutes later both girls had gotten dressed and headed out the door. They stopped at a little French bakery and got some pasties and coffee to-go, and walked to Tiffany's. They sat outside and just ate their breakfast for a while, until Blair began to ask Serena about her date.

"Where'd he take you?" Blair asked.

"This restaurant called Keefer's. I got a steak burger and frites, it was so good. But anyway, I'll start from the beginning of the date." Serena said. "Well he got us a car and we drove down to the restaurant. While we were there we just talked about back when we were little, you know. Then he told me that he really likes me and he was able to answer when I asked him why he likes me, and he asked me out for tonight too. Plus afterwards we went to the river, and just walked down that river walk thing under the stars, talking about the future, college, it was really romantic. When we got back to the hotel, we slept in the same bed, but that was all, nothing happened." Serena said smiling.

"Aww S! It sounds like you had the perfect date." Blair said, sounding genuiniely happy for her friend.

"You don't mind if he takes me out again today, do you?" Serena asked.

"No, of course not. I'll find someway to entertain myself, but what are we going to do today?"

"I kind of want to have a spa day." Serena said.

"Sounds good to me." Blair said.

*******

When Chuck awoke he reached our for Blair, to discover he was holding a pillow. Was he dreaming last night? He looked down to find himself on the couch, his shirt wrinkled from where Blair had gripped it. No, the last night was not a dream. He went to shower and get dressed for the day. When he finished he was greeted by Nate who was also dressed for the day.

"Nathaniel, how was your date?" Chuck asked his friend.

"Great. Better than I imagined. But I do need a favor. I want to get Serena something for our date tonight. She went to some spa in the suburbs with Blair, so we can go shopping."

"You're going out again?" Chuck said, glad to have more time with Blair.

"Yeah, so are you going to help me out?" Nate asked.

"Of course. Call the car."

*******

"This is about the tenth store we've been to, Nathaniel, is it really that hard to get a gift for Serena?" Chuck asked impatiently, they had been to many stores, but not the one store he needed to get to.

"I don't know what I should get her." Nate said helplessly.

"I know from experience that a beautiful necklace works wonders," Chuck trailed off.

Chuck and Nate walked to Nordstrom's jewelry section and began to look around.

"I think I found it!" Nate said after maybe 15 minutes of looking around. The necklace was one of those boxed Dogeared necklaces. The necklace was called "One In A Million" and it even had an inspirational message in it.

"Serena will love this. She might even sleep with you tonight." Chuck said, smirking.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Nate said, taking the box from Chuck to go pay.

"Anyway. We need to go to Tiffany's. There's something I need to buy." Chuck said, seriously.

Nate's eyebrows went up. A trip to Tiffany's meant that Chuck was shopping for Blair.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Nate asked.

"Like why we're still here? Let's go." Chuck said harshly.

*******

Chuck was grateful that Tiffany's in Chicago didn't have as many tourists as Tiffany's in New York. He moved towards the charm bracelets and was struck with an idea. He picked up the charm with the crown, and a few more that would be appropriate for Blair. He even had a charm engraved, but he kept that one separate from the others. Nate kept his distance, not voicing his thoughts. He knew that Chuck must love Blair, if he was doing all of this for her, but why he couldn't just tell her was beyond him. When you looked past her bitchiness, Blair was a really wonderful girl. She offered love to those close to her, though many people in her life ignored her, including himself at one time. She was smart, attractive, and completely in love with Chuck. Nate didn't understand why Chuck wasn't with her already. Nate knew that Blair deserved better than Chuck, but that didn't matter because she needed him, like he needed her.

*******

Serena and Blair finally returned from the spa, renewed and relaxed and went to go get dressed for the evening. Serena decided to wear a red coctail dress, while Blair donned some designer skinny jeans and an elegant tank top.

Blair remained hidden and watched as Nate kissed Serena's cheek and told her she was beaufiul. She sighed as she watched them walk off holding hands. Serena was in the middle of a romantic adventure, while Blair was stuck at a hotel suite with Chuck Bass. She walked into the kitchen to find him drinking scotch. She grabbed a champagne glass and filled it with orange juice.

"So how is Chuck Bass entertaining himself tonight?" Blair asked him.

"I don't know. There was this one maid I had my eyes on…" Chuck smiled at Blair, but stopped when he saw she wasn't smiling back at him.

"You know I wouldn't do that, Blair." Chuck said, seriously.

"No, but I do know that it's really none of my business." Blair said hastily.

Chuck grabbed her hand and stoked the back of her hand with his thumb and looked into her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I was going to go check out Navy Pier. It's supposed to be beautiful at night." Blair said honestly, staring down at their entwined hands.

"Mind if I join you?" Chuck asked, pleading in his eyes.

"Not at all. Will you call the car?" Blair said, surprising them both.

"With pleasure." Chuck pressed his lips to her hand, and sauntered off.

Blair wondered at what had just transpired. Were they on their back to being normal, as normal as things could be that is. She got up when she saw Chuck putting on his coat.

"Ready to go?" she asked, and he opened the door and they headed into the night.

*******

"So what's at Navy Pier anyway?" Chuck asked as they sat down in the car.

"Well I know for sure it's just a big tourist trap, but it sounds like fun. There is shopping and boats to go on, activities inside and even a Shakespeare theater." Blair said, "And since today is Wednesday, there should be fireworks."

The car came to a stop. The driver came around and opened the door for them. They had only been in the car for five minutes.

"I guess we're here."

Blair stared into the twinkly lights of Chicago. Somehow Chuck had convinced her to get onto the Ferris wheel with him. Chuck's voice interrupted her thoughts,

"This is for you," he said, handing her a small Tiffany's box.

"Chuck.."

"You could thank me," he said, smirking.

"Let me open it first," Blair gasped at the charm bracelet.

"There's an explanation too," Chuck said as he fastened the bracelet on her wrist.

"Let's hear it then," Blair said, twisting her wrist to admire the bracelet.

"This charm," he motioned towards the crown, "represents the queen in you."

"This one," ht motioned to the ice skate, "is because I know you love to ice skate."

"This one," he touched the Fifth Avenue charm, "is because you love to shop."

"The Tiffany's bag is because you love Tiffany's. And this," he touched the circle charm with her name engraved "is pretty self-explanitory." They both laughed.

"What about the snowflake?" she asked.

"That was for that great time we had at the Snowflake Ball…at least until…" he trailed off.

"Oh Chuck," she gazed into his eyes. They leaned in and their lips touched. The kiss was soft and loving. They looked up to see the Navy Pier fireworks show start and they smiled at each other. Chuck leaned in and took Blair's lips for another kiss, his hand gripping the small box in his pocket with the last charm for Blair's bracelet. He would give it to her tomorrow, he decided. Blair leaned against him as they went around on the Ferris wheel.

* * *

**Author's Note: Its been forever since i updated sorry! more to come! Read and Review PLEASEEE**

**oh and i dont own the characters etc etc**


	6. Chapter 6

Serena woke up the next morning in Nate's arms. She sighed and looked at Nate's face. It was peaceful as he slept, beautiful. She had always had a little crush on Nate, but that ended once he started dating Blair all those years ago. It was when they were all like this together again that she realized that she never got over that crush.

The previous night they had gone to see a play together. It was a fun, silly sort of play and they both enjoyed it. After that he took her to an amazing restaurant and they ate outside under the stars. Serena wondered whether she deserved to be so happy. She couldn't figure it out, so she just cuddled closer to Nate and fell back asleep.

Blair woke up thinking of the previous night. Was it a dream? She looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet and realized last night did happen. She had kissed Chuck on that Ferris wheel even though she had wanted to avoid him the entire trip. Last night she had felt those damn butterflies more than she had in a few weeks, since Nate's party when she told Chuck how much she loved him, and he ran away. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts to avoid the tears that always followed thinking about that incident.

She smiled and thought of how tonight Chuck wanted to take her somewhere. He told her when they got off the Ferris wheel; she was curious, and excited, and nervous and impatient to know what they were going to do. In those few chaste kisses she had shared with him last night she could feel his want for her. She groaned and rolled off the bed to go get ready for the day.

Two hours later all four of them had showered, gotten dressed and eaten and were ready to go for the day. They decided to start out the day by visiting Millennium Park. Chuck and Blair reached a silent agreement to not let on to what happened between them last night.

They all piled into the car and Serena and Blair chatted away about Serena's date, commentary occasionally being offered by the two guys.

At Millennium Park Blair and Serena went a little picture crazy, running around posing everywhere and taking pictures. They used to do that all through middle school and realized how much fun it was again.

"Nate! Come take a picture with us!" Serena said, handing the camera to Chuck to take the picture.

The girls leaned in and kissed Nate on his cheeks and he made a goofy face and they took a picture.

"Make sure this one isn't released if you ever run for office," Chuck laughed at the ridiculous ways they were posing.

"You know you want to join in," Nate teased as they moved towards the fountain.

Somehow Blair ended up taking pictures of Nate as he spun Serena around, water splashing around them. She sighed softly, wishing that she could move from behind the lenses.

"Chuck, Blair! Come take a picture with us." Serena said, noticing the bored look on her best friend's face.

The four of them stood at the edges of the fountain, and Serena lifted her arm to get a good picture of the four of them together.

Serena decided it would be fun to run through the fountain, and she did coming out soaking wet. Then she grabbed Nate and dragged him through the water laughing.

"Come on. Blair! It's fun," Serena said taking her friends hand and trying to get her to join them.

"No way," Blair said.

Nate and Chuck looked at each other, then picked up Blair who screamed and kicked, and dragged her into the fountain. With their shoes discarded at the edge of the fountain the four best friends twirled around together in the fountain, forgetting for a minute all of the complications and drama between them.

Their time in Millennium Park was cut short since they were all soaking wet, so Chuck called a car as they sat at a table and waited for it to arrive.

"Aww Serena this is so cute!" Blair said, as she flipped through the pictures they had taken that day.

"Not as cute as that!" Serena said of the picture of the four of them at the fountain.

They didn't even notice when a blond pregnant woman approached the table.

"Chuck, Chuck Bass?" she asked, lifting her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Elle?" Chuck asked, trying to hide the anxiousness in his voice at Blair being in the presence of Elle.

Blair looked up to see the woman Chuck had called "the most beautiful woman he had ever seen." And she was beautiful; even though she was obviously pregnant it did nothing except maybe add a maternal glow. She instantly felt unworthy, small, ugly and self-conscious. All she wanted was to run from the table, but she remained frozen in her seat, trying to appear as though the woman Chuck wanted to skip town with standing before her had no affect on her whatsoever.

"Chuck I found you! I have been looking all over for you. My guy said you were in Chicago. We need to talk, Chuck." Elle said.

"Look, Elle. A few months ago you left, you didn't want my help. What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Chuck said, harshly, more for Blair's benefit to know he no longer cared about Elle.

"Because I'm carrying your child," she said, right as the car pulled up.

At that moment Blair rose from the table and ran straight to the car so nobody would see her tears. Serena was able to jump in before the door closed and the car drove off.

Chuck felt sick. Carrying his child? He was too young to have a kid. Why him? How could he be a father when he had one of the worst fathers in all of NYC. And the dead look in Blair's eyes. How could he do this to her? He touched the box with the last charm for her bracelet in his pocket, what would this do to him and Blair? He cursed himself. Elle had just been a distraction; he didn't have feelings for her. But if she was carrying his child he had to do something, to take care of her.

In the car Blair was crying. She leaned on Serena and just cried. It wasn't bawling or loud ugly tears that made your face scrunch up. These were silent tears that had a mind of their own, rolling down her cheeks quickly.

Chuck was going to have a child. A baby! Somebody to take care of and love for the rest of their life. He would need to take care of Elle, make sure that his baby was safe. This wasn't something she could get over. She just lost Chuck forever. She cried because she loved Chuck, and had always wanted to be with him. But now he had a family, a mother to his child, somebody close to him in his life. He didn't need Blair. He had the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Serena just held her best friend. Not saying anything and just stroking her hair, trying to comfort her in the best way possible. She couldn't imagine what Blair was going through. How much that must have hurt her. Serena knew that this changed everything.

After the initial shock wore off, Chuck went into business mode, Nate at his side for support.

"Elle, you understand that I do not want this out. I need to discuss the best way to handle this with my stepmother, so I need you to keep quiet. Whatever you want, I'll pay for," he said, unemotionally.

"Do you even care about me?" Elle asked.

"No, but I care about my child, so you will be taken care of." It took a lot of strength for Chuck to get the words out. He just wanted to drink himself into oblivion, make this nightmare disappear.

Back at the hotel room Blair was packing in frenzy. She threw everything she owned into her suitcase. She wanted to be gone before Chuck returned, if he ever dared to go back to the hotel. She had called her father and was going to spend a few weeks with him and France. Serena tried to convince her to stay but she knew it was a lost cause. Blair had made up her mind and was leaving.

Blair couldn't describe how she was currently feeling. At first all she felt was hurt, then anger, then hurt again. Now she was numb. She had been through it all with Chuck, he had hurt her in every way possible, even if not on purpose, and she was just numb. She couldn't fight anymore, she was just not ready. She rolled her suitcase out of the room and put it in the front. It was taken downstairs and loaded into the car. She went into Serena's room.

"I'm sorry, S but I'm leaving now. I booked a flight and it leaves in two hours," she said.

"If that's what you need to do." Serena said, "but I wish you could stay."

"I can't. This is just too much. I need some time alone with my fathers." Blair said, trying to force a smile. It looked like a grimace.

"Don't stay too long," Serena said, smiling at her friend.

"You and Nate can come visit there for a few days. Daddy will be pleased to see you both. Just call and we can arrange it," Blair knew she would be in France for a while.

"Okay, I will."

"Bye, S." Blair said, hugging her friend goodbye.

As she opened the door to the hotel room to exit, she ran into the last person she wanted to see.

"Chuck," she said sharply.

"Blair, please let me explain," he said, begging her with his eyes.

"Explain what? Look Chuck, I'll mind my own business."

"The girl means nothing to me, please Blair, I'm sorry. I don't know how it happened." he said.

"I think we all know how it happened," she said, letting the hurt sink in her voice a little.

"Do you think I want a child right now, and with that woman? Blair, I don't know how to be a father, I'm not ready. Please I need you. I'm lost without you."

"Do you think we could get past this? I mean we've never had a normal relationship but now you have a kid? It's too much Chuck," she said, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"It's not fair to me Chuck, so please move out of my way, I have a plane to catch." Blair said, avoiding his eyes.

Chuck stepped aside and watched her go. That seemed to be all he ever did…watch Blair go…

* * *

**Author's Note: Reviews please? I was a little lazy so this chapter isn't very good. Hopefully the next one will be better and up by the end of the day! **


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Chuck took Blair's leaving badly was an understatement. That night he just stayed and drank his Scotch, pondering what to do for the rest of his life. He was going to be a teenage parent in charge of Bass Industries, the board would love that he thought cynically.

He had the perfect evening planned for him and Blair. He would have taken her out to this small Creparie on the north side of Chicago. Then they would go to the Sears Tower up to the top. There he would tell her he loved her and give her that final charm to her bracelet, the one that said, "I love you." Then they would go back to a separate suite he got them at the hotel. It would be elaborately decorated and perfect for a romantic night together. But that was all fucked up now, he thought.

Chuck wasn't lying when he told Blair that he was lost without her. He didn't know what to do, how to be a father. He poured himself another glass of Scotch. He knew Blair was going to France and he knew better than to visit her there, at least for the time being.

* * * * *

Blair sat in her first class seat on the plane to Paris. She hated flying commercial. Se wondered whom she would have to sit next to. She hoped it wasn't an obnoxious gum chewer or somebody who did something equally annoying. The flight from Chicago to Paris was about 8 hours. Blair pulled out the iPod Serena had given her and put it on shuffle. As she skipped through songs she heard a voice,

"Excuse me miss," the man said as he moved to his seat next to her.

This man was tall; he looked to be about 6'2''. His skin was the color of milk chocolate and large designer glasses covered his green eyes. He wore a button down shirt and jeans with some interesting Nike's. His hair was covered by a Yankee's hat. Blair uncharacteristically asked him,

"Are you from New York?" she glanced at his hat.

"No, I go to school there. And you? Where are you from?" he asked, taking off the hat.

"New York, how about you?" she asked politely.

"Chicago. I just came up here to visit my dad. Now I'm headed to Lyon to visit my mom."

"I'm going to Lyon as well," Blair said, noting that he had an amazing French accent.

"Are you going to see family?"

"Yes, to see my father."

"Ah I see. Don't you just love Lyon?" he asked, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Yes, it is very beautiful," she smiled.

"So what is your name?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"Blair Waldorf," she said it proudly.

"Blair Waldorf…I've heard the name before," he said.

"Maybe you've heard of my mother's fashion line," she suggested.

"Eleanor Waldorf Designs? My mother is a huge fan," he smiled, "she'll be thrilled to know that I met you."

"And what is your name?" Blair asked him.

"Shawn Adams."

"You're that rapper's son. I forget his name…I read about him in Us! Weekly one time," Blair said.

"Yeah, M.T. Pockets, I was hoping you didn't know," he said blushing.

* * * *

The next morning Chuck was blending himself a drink and preparing to head back to New York with Elle. He made arrangements for her to have a room near his so he could keep an eye on her. He was leaving the hotel room in Chicago so Nate could have the time alone with Serena.

Two hours later he and Elle were halfway to New York on the Bass jet. He stared at Elle's growing stomach as she slept. He couldn't believe how much she was showing already, it had only been a couple months since he even first slept with her…

* * * *

Blair waved goodbye to her new friend Shawn and hopped into her limo. At her father's chateau she was welcomed by Roman and her father and then taken to her room where she napped for a couple of hours. She woke to the sound of her cell phone. She saw a Gossip Girl blast with a picture of Chuck and Elle back in New York. That was enough for her to throw her phone against the wall, breaking it thoroughly. She willed herself not to cry, and got ready for dinner that night. Shawn and his mother were coming, and Blair was anxious to meet his mother.

**Author's Note: **Yeahh so I updated! I'm glad to have a lot of reviews but more would be great. I think Chuck and Blair need a break in this story, which is why they won't be interacting directly for a couple of chapters. I'll try to update twice tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later the doorbell rang and Roman rushed to go get it. Standing there was Shawn and who Blair presumed to be his mother. Like her son she was tall, she had short dirty blonde hair, swept back to see her clearly French features better. Blair had figured that Shawn's parents must be somewhat good looking because he was, but she never guessed his mother would be so beautiful.

"Bonjour," his mother said stepping into the house.

"Bonjour," Blair and her father greeted her.

"Blair Waldorf, meet my mother Charlotte Guichon." Shawn said proudly.

Blair and Charlotte shook each other's hands.

"Shawn, Madame, meet my father Harold and his partner Roman," Blair said allowing them to step forward and greet the guests.

About an hour after they finished dinner everyone was beginning to get to know one another. Blair learned that Charlotte was a retired model from France. She never married and had only one child, Shawn. She was elegant and charming, and Blair instantly looked up to her. However when the adults began to discuss their first true love, Blair excused herself to go outside on the patio.

She didn't even notice the figure behind her until he spoke,

"You seem sad," Shawn commented.

"Do I?" she asked, her eyes focused on the city in front of her.

"Who is he?" Shawn asked her.

"Excuse me?" she said, finally turning to look at him.

"Who's the guy? I noticed you left when they started to speak about love…So who is he? You can tell me," Shawn assured her.

"Chuck Bass," her eyes widened when she realized that she just admitted that to somebody she had only met that day.

"Ah I see. I only know about him through gossip, but did you love him?" he asked.

"I still do," Blair said honestly, deciding she had already admitted enough, more couldn't hurt.

"Does he know that?" Shawn asked gently.

"Yes. I've told him…"

"Oh... Well he's a fool. I know I just met you but I think you're amazing," Shawn smiled sincerely at her.

"Thanks," Blair felt a little better at his words.

"I have girl troubles too you know," Shawn said, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Oh really?" Blair raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, there's this girl, she's my little sister's best friend. I've known her my entire life. I didn't realize I loved her until it was too late," Shawn looked off into the distance.

"What's her name?" Blair asked.

"Marie. She lives out in Chicago. I had hoped to see her when I visited but she was on vacation. She'll be a senior in high school," Shawn added, sighing.

"I guess some things just don't work out. As much as you want them to," Blair said, returning her gaze to the city.

"Yeah," Shawn agreed.

* * * *

Lilly sipped her tea and waited for her stepson to arrive. He had called and asked to meet her, apparently it was urgent. When Chuck walked in she could tell by his frazzled look that it was.

"Charles, what happened?" Lilly asked, concern in her voice.

"There's no good way to phrase this so I'll just say it. I got a girl pregnant," he said sounding genuinely worried.

"Who is she?"

"A woman named Elle. What should I do?" Chuck asked.

"I'm glad you came to me Charles. Since this woman is carrying your child she is now your responsibility. Her happiness and comfort is key for a healthy baby. Make sure she has a nice place to live, and healthy food to eat. Go online and find out what she cannot eat, and get her some vitamins. Find a good doctor, and accompany her to her appointments. I do not know the depth of your relationship with this woman, but you must be there for her," Lilly said.

"What about the board of Bass Industries?" Chuck asked.

"They will not be happy when they hear of this, but they won't have to know for a while. As long as you handle the situation responsibly it won't mess up your reputation too much.

"Okay. And there's one more thing," Chuck shifted uncomfortably, "I was wondering if you knew what I should do about Blair,"

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"How did she take it?" Lilly asked.

"Not very well," Chuck responded.

"I suggest you give her space. She's probably hurting right now. Serena told me how much she cares for you. This probably isn't easy for her,"

"Thank you, Lilly," Chuck said, grateful to have this mother figure in his life.

* * * * * *

Blair had been in France three days when she finally decided to call Serena. She waited until it was late at night, due to the time change. She paced around her room in her pajamas while she waited for Serena to answer.

"Serena?" she asked.

"Blair, hey! How's France?" Serena asked.

"It's great. I've been having so much fun lately!" Blair said, truthfully.

"You sound like it," Serena laughed.

"But I miss my best friend," Blair said.

"Want me to come?" Serena asked.

"That'd be great!" Blair smiled, "You can bring your boyfriend too, if you want."

"Good because I do want to," Serena laughed.

"So how are things with Nate?"

"Things are amazing. He's such a sweet boyfriend."

Blair heard Nate's laughter in the background.

"Are you with him?" she asked.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"Let me talk to him," Blair said.

"Hey Blair," came Nate's voice.

"Nate. How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been great. What about you? Met any cute guys?"

"Well I did meet this guy, but he's just a friend," Blair said honestly.

"For now," Nate laughed.

"So I'll see you both tomorrow?" Blair asked hopefully.

"We'll book the earliest flight," Nate said.

"Oh and Nate?" she said sweetly.

"Yes?"

"Break Serena's heart and I'll make sure you regret it," Blair smirked.

* * * * * *

Just as Nate handed Serena back the phone to talk to Blair, he heard his own phone ringing in the other room. He got up and ran to get it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Nathaniel. I was calling to inquire when you and my lovely stepsister will be returning to New York." Chuck said.

"Well, um, we won't be back for while," Nate said trying to think of another reason besides the truth.

"If I may ask, why?"

"We were going to go to Europe for a while," Nate said simply.

Just as he was about to say more, Serena's voice rang clearly through the hotel room,

"Nate! Blair says to book those tickets now! She wants us on the earliest flight tomorrow!"

Nate winced. He had hoped Chuck hadn't heard that.

"So you all are going to see Blair?" Chuck asked, voice devoid of any emotion.

"Yeah for about a week probably. Look man, I didn't want to bring it up—

"Nonsense Nathaniel. But has she mentioned anyone? Another Marcus I mean?" Chuck asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"No, she hasn't mentioned anyone." Nate answered a little too quickly.

"Nathaniel please. I'm not going to do anything, you don't have to lie," Chuck tried to get more information.

"Seriously. She hasn't mentioned anyone, at least not that I know of," Nate lied again. This time seemed to work though since Chuck dropped the subject.

* * * * *

"How are you?" Chuck asked Elle as he entered her hotel room.

"I'm fine, just hungry." she smiled up at him.

He walked over to the phone silently and ordered room service.

"So have you seen a doctor?" he asked her softly.

"No, not yet." she said.

"Well I made you an appointment with Dr. Jones. She is supposed to be very good. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No that's okay, you're probably busy. I'll go to the first few appointments alone, and as the time gets closer you can start coming with me." Elle said.

Chuck closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. _As the time gets closer_, he thought. The time being when the baby would come. His child that he had to raise with Elle.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes. I'm fine," he lied.

* * * * *

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed hugging her best friend.

"Serena! It's so good to see you," she said hugging her best friend back.

"You too Nate!" Blair hugged him as he trailed behind Serena.

Just then Harold and Roman entered the room to greet their guests.

"Serena. You've grown!" Harold said reaching out to hug Serena.

"And Nate, it's always a pleasure," he shook the boys hand.

"So who is he?" Serena asked Blair as they sat outside sipping tea, Nate not too far off busy reading a book given to him by Dan Humphrey of all people.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair said, suddenly becoming very interested in her feet.

"This guy that you've been spending all your time with. Don't lie, Roman told me everything," Serena said.

"I swear you and Roman gossip like you're best friends or something," Blair said rolling her eyes. "But this guy is just a friend, his name is Shawn Adams. You've probably heard of his dad before, but it's really his mother who is amazing. She helped me through a lot."

And she did. The day after she met her, Blair had tea with Charlotte who helped her through the conflicts and confusion in her head about Chuck. She said for Blair to enjoy herself, enjoy being young and single and having the world at her fingertips, to not worry about Chuck and that one day she might be able to forgive him and they could have that chance that they never had. Charlotte being a beautiful and smart woman had been through her fair share of relationships. And said that seeing Chuck again probably would not be easy, but she would have to eventually. Some how just hearing these words coming from somebody that she respected made Blair feel better.

"I need more details, B! Is he cute? Does he like you? Do you like him?"

"He is cute," Blair admitted, "but like I said he's just my friend."

"Does he live here?" she asked.

"No he's from Chicago, but he goes to NYU."

"Ooh la la, so you'll be going to school together?" Serena smiled.

"I guess so. At least I'll have one friend," Blair laughed.

"When do I get to meet him?" Serena asked.

"I could invite him to dinner tonight…" Blair said.

"Yes! Perfect!" Serena clapped her hands together.

* * * * *

Blair and Serena spent the day shopping, Nate accompanying them to mainly carry their bags and give compliments on clothes. Blair was surprised to find that Nate and Serena's obvious love didn't irritate her. She knew that if she was being honest with herself she was a little jealous of the easiness of their relationship, but not enough to make a scene.

Back at her father's chateau, Blair decided to assist her father and Roman with dessert, to give Serena and Nate some alone time, earning a grateful glance from Nate. When they put the cake in the oven, her father had to take a call leaving her alone with Roman.

"I have not heard you mention you friend Chuck this trip," Roman observed.

Blair froze. Then she cursed herself for reacting that way.

"No, I guess I haven't," Blair said.

"How is he?" Roman asked actually interested.

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh really? I thought you two were close." Roman noted.

"Not anymore," Blair sighed.

"And this new young man, Shawn. Do you like him?" Roman asked.

"He's just a friend," Blair said for what felt like the 100th time that day.

"Sure," Roman smiled at her in a way that said he didn't believe her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Read and review please!! The next chapter probably won't be up for a while but I'll try! I need opinions on this. Predictions for whats going to happen make me happy too lol.

Sorry for lack of Chuck/Blair scenes! I hate not writing them. I might fast fwd a bit for the next update idk. Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

"Nate, do you think Blair is happy?" Serena asked as she and Nate got dressed for dinner.

"I honestly don't know. She acts like it, but beneath it all she could really be hurting."

"What worries me is that I don't know how to help her, I mean she and Chuck have always had their issues. But he is having a child! Do you think they can move past that?"

"I think they can, if they truly love each other. They just need time to sort things out," Nate said.

* * * * *

"I can't believe I am having dinner with M.T. Pockets' son. This is just…wow," Nate said.

Harold and Roman left for the evening so the young adults could dine together. Shawn had arrived just moments before and they all sat down to dinner.

"You don't know how many people say that to me," Shawn smiled at Nate.

"So Shawn, Blair says you go to NYU. How do you like it?" Serena asked him.

"It's great. When I was looking for colleges I didn't consider NYU, but I just love the whole New York City environment, and the college atmosphere," Shawn said.

"So you're going into your second year of college?" Serena asked him.

"Yup. I'll be returning to New York in August for registration. So where are you all going to school?"

"I'm going to Brown, and Nate's going to Columbia," Serena answered for them both.

"I have friends at both of those schools that love it there," Shawn offered.

Serena liked Shawn. He was kind and considerate sort of guy. He had a great personal style that was very original. She was glad that Blair was branching out to people that weren't from her normal circle. Serena was also relieved that Blair had one friend at NYU, even if he ended up being the only one.

She admired Shawn for his patience with Blair when she was being stubborn, and was amazed at the ease and comfort of their relationship, which of course was just friends. She was glad Blair didn't go to France trying to find some guy to bring back and make Chuck jealous, it showed how much her best friend had matured.

* * * * *

"Why don't you want me to come with you to your appointment?" Chuck asked Elle clearly confused. It was the beginning of August and all summer Elle had found a way to not let Chuck accompany her.

"My sister is taking me," Elle said, exiting before he could object.

Chuck sighed. He didn't know what he was going to do when the baby came. According to Elle she got pregnant the first time they slept together which was in the middle of February. So the baby must be coming in late November early December.

He reflected on what had to be the worst summer of his life. Other than the time in Chicago, and the week he spent with Nate in Europe, he did not have any fun at all. He spent the whole time catering to Elle's every wish, and dealing with her hormones. He was looking forward to the dinner at Lilly's tonight which surprised him. Normally he didn't care for these things, but when the only person he's held a real conversation with all week was Elle, any excuse to go talk to other people was a relief.

* * * * *

As Blair exited the plane she looked down at her phone, the last call she had received was from Serena the previous day.

"Blair! When are you coming back to New York?" Serena shouted into the phone.

"Relax, S. I'm on my way to the private jet now," Blair rolled her eyes.

"So Shawn convinced his dad to let you all use it, huh."

"Obviously. I'll call you when I land. And I'll see you at Lilly's dinner," Blair said into the phone.

Blair had spent most of the summer with her father and Roman. She spent a week in Paris with her mother and Cyrus, and a week in Italy with Serena. Then she returned to Lyon and spent the remainder of her summer there. Now that it was August she decided to return to New York with Shawn, since they both would be attending NYU. They split ways after exiting the plane, but Serena had invited him to her mother's dinner so she would see him later.

* * * * *

"Mom I invited some friends to dinner," Serena said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of orange juice.

"Who?" Lilly asked.

"Just Blair and Shawn," Serena said.

"I guess it's a good thing Chuck isn't coming. They haven't spoken all summer?" Lilly asked.

"Nope, not at all." Serena shrugged.

If Lilly had turned on her phone she would have seen the voicemail from Chuck saying that he didn't have plans, and was coming. But she didn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So I skipped over the summer bit. It would have been boring, believe me! I want to update again in a few hours but I just got my schedule changed in school and everything is crazy for me right now. I've been getting some great reviews, the longest I've ever gotten and when I see that people like my story it makes me happy! So please review! I love hearing everyone's ideas and predictions because some are sooo close to what I might possibly maybe am thinking lol. Sorry for lack of Elle in this, I don't really know how to write her. So yeah read and review! I'll update later. THANKS 3


	10. Chapter 10

"Serena!" Blair called out for her best friend as she tapped her high heeled shoe and smoothed out the skinny jeans that Serena made her buy in France.

"I'm here!" Serena said opening coming from down the hall.

"B you look amazing! I knew those were perfect for you," Serena said after she finished hugging her friend.

"I wanted to be comfortable on the plane, that's why I wore them. Not because I'm starting to like these jeans," Blair said, smiling at her best friend.

"Oh sure. So how was the flight?" Serena and Blair headed to the kitchen.

"It was nice, I actually slept most of the time."

"Is Shawn coming for dinner?" Serena asked.

"Yeah he should be coming soon. Who else is coming?" Blair asked.

"The Humphreys, Nate and Vanessa, and of course my mom and Eric," Serena listed.

"Are you sure that's a good combination?" Blair raised her eyebrows, "Exes at dinner together? Won't it be awkward?"

"No I don't think so. Whatever Nate and Vanessa had is over now, believe me." Serena laughed.

"If you're sure," Blair said in a singsong voice.

At precisely 7PM, the Humphreys arrived at the apartment. Blair put on her best society smile and made an effort to be nice. Rufus and Lilly went off to the kitchen to check on how dinner was coming along, leaving Serena, Blair, Eric, Jenny and Dan who all exchanged greetings.

"Blair Waldorf in jeans, who would have thought," Dan said.

"Dan Humphrey wearing a decent outfit, who would have thought," Blair said glancing over his new designer clothes.

"Did you just compliment me?" Dan asked, shocked.

"Oh, God! I think I did!" Blair said sounding just as shocked.

"See Dan, I told you that you looked nice," Jenny said to her brother.

As they continued to talk the elevator dinged and out walked Shawn, looking impressed by the various works of art around the apartment.

"Shawn you made it!" Serena said, engulfing the boy in a hug.

"Hey," Blair said, hugging Shawn as well.

"Oh right," Serena said turning to the confused faces of Dan, Jenny and Eric, "This is Shawn, Shawn this is Eric, Jenny and Dan."

They all shook hands.

"So you're Dan Humphrey. I hear you're going to NYU," Shawn said to Dan.

"Yup I am Dan Humphrey. I'm shocked you've heard of me," Dan said.

"I go to NYU as well, this will be my second year," Shawn offered.

Shawn and Dan then broke off into a conversation, Blair turned to Serena.

"Now look. Shawn is falling for Dan just like Nate did. What is it with that guy?" Blair sounded frustrated.

"See that proves Dan is not that bad," Serena said.

"I guess you're right. No what am I saying! This is Dan Humphrey we're talking about here!"

Serena laughed and went to go greet Nate who had just walked into the room.

"Get a room!" Blair said to Serena who was kissing Nate.

"So, um Blair how was your summer?" Jenny said, for lack of anything better to ask.

"It was great thanks," Blair said. Jenny looked at her expectantly. "How was your summer?"

"I really enjoyed myself." Jenny smiled timidly at Blair.

Blair looked at the girl in front of her. She no longer saw Little J from Brooklyn that was one of her minions that she couldn't care less for. She saw Jenny Humphrey who was going to take over as queen. She recognized that same energy in Jenny that she had once upon a time. She knew Jenny was no _Blair Waldorf_ but she had potential.

"So are you looking forward to school?" Blair asked Jenny.

"I'm not sure, I mean I don't know how people will react to me being queen," Jenny said honestly.

"Well the only advice I can offer is to just…be strong. Don't let them use your weaknesses against you, and if you need any help…you can always come to me," Blair said, which took a lot of effort from her.

"Really?" Jenny looked curiously at Blair.

"Yes really. Don't sound so surprised, J. I can be nice," Blair said smiling.

"I highly doubt that," said Vanessa who just walked in.

"Oh hello Vanessa, nice to see you," Blair said fake cheerily.

"You're kidding me, you don't think it's nice to see me," Vanessa said.

"Of course not. But I was nice, wasn't I?" Blair raised her eyebrow.

"Well…I mean…I guess you were," Vanessa finally concluded.

"And that proves my point," Blair said, going to go freshen up.

"Chuck! What are you doing here?" Serena asked as her stepbrother entered the room.

"You're not happy to see me?" Chuck smirked.

"No...I'm happy!" Serena said quickly, "We just weren't expecting you."

"I called," he stated plainly, "looks like everyone is here. Vanessa even brought her boyfriend it seems."

Serena turned to see what Chuck was talking about. A few feet away Vanessa was talking with Shawn.

"Oh that's not Vanessa's boyfriend," Serena said.

"Then who is he?" Chuck asked.

"I met him in France. He goes to NYU," Serena said.

"I heard you talking about me," Shawn said, as he and Vanessa joined the conversation.

"Shawn this is Chuck Bass, Chuck this is Shawn Adams," Serena said gesturing back and forth between them.

"Nice to meet you," Shawn said, extending his hand to Chuck while discreetly eyeing him over. Chuck shook his hand.

"Dinner is ready!" Lilly announced.

"Where is Blair?" Dan asked all of the sudden.

Chuck had to immediately regain his composure after hearing the name Blair. He wanted to ask if she was there, where she was, but waited for somebody to offer up the information.

"I'll go get her," Shawn offered and headed up the stairs.

When Shawn got upstairs he ran into Blair exiting Serena's room.

"Dinner's ready," Shawn offered up lamely.

"And you came all the way up here to tell me that?" Blair searched Shawn's eyes.

"And well…um…Chuck Bass is downstairs," Shawn said.

"What?" Blair said clearly confused, "Nobody said he would be here."

"I don't think they knew. They were setting an extra place at the table for him. But my concern is you. Will you be okay?" Shawn asked her.

"Yes. I will be fine," Blair said with a defiant look as if she dared herself to get worked up over the presence of Chuck Bass. When they got downstairs there were two seats left, one across from Chuck and one across from Serena. Shawn pulled out the chair across from Serena and next to Lilly for Blair to take, taking the seat across from Chuck for himself.

They were each served a salad and once again the small talk began.

"So Shawn, where do you go to college?" Rufus asked Shawn as he passed Serena the pepper.

"I'm going into my second year at NYU," Shawn said again that day.

"So you'll be with Dan, Vanessa and Blair next year," Lilly observed.

"I'm always glad to meet new people who go to NYU," Shawn said sincerely.

"So how do you all know each other?" Lilly asked referring to Shawn knowing Blair and Serena.

Shawn looked to Blair for her permission to enclose the details of their meeting. Blair gave him a look that said, "Go right ahead."

"Well I met Blair on the plane to France. Then we realized that we were both going to Lyon, and after the eight-hour flight we became friends and Blair invited my mother and me over for dinner. When Serena and Nate came to Lyon, Blair introduced me to them," Shawn said simply.

Blair felt uncomfortable at the table. She could feel Chuck's eyes on her. Wanting her to look into his eyes, but she resisted.

"I suppose you were in Lyon to visit your father, Blair. How is he?" Lilly asked.

"My father is very well, thank you." Blair smiled at Lilly.

Once the main dish was served everyone pretty much broke up into their own conversations. Jenny, Dan, and Vanessa were discussing Jenny's new role as queen. Eric was asking Nate for some advice. Lilly and Rufus were talking in hushed tones. Chuck was eavesdropping on Blair and Shawn as he pretended to listen to Serena describes her adventures in Europe with Nate.

"I thought you liked this dish," Shawn said to Blair as she pushed the food around her plate.

"I do, I just had a big lunch," Blair smiled weakly.

Shawn glanced up at Chuck and he turned his head quickly. He didn't want either Shawn or Blair to know that he was listening.

"Blair, don't let him ruin your evening. Enjoy yourself," Shawn whispered, giving her hand a little squeeze before returning to his food.

Blair knew that Shawn was right, so she finally found the courage to look up at Chuck who was staring at her. She raised her eyebrow and started talking to Nate.

"So Chuck, how is Elle?" Lilly asked her stepson in what was meant to be a quiet way but the whole table silenced.

"She is doing fine, she went to the doctor this morning," Chuck added, avoiding Blair's gaze.

"How have you been holding up? I know from experience pregnant woman are hard to deal with," Rufus said.

"Most of the time I'm okay," Chuck looked up at Blair, "but I have been better."

After dinner when they were all sitting around chatting and sipping drinks, Chuck found the courage to talk to Blair.

"Waldorf," he said in greeting.

"Bass," she said looking up at him.

"How have you been?" Chuck asked her.

"Good," she said, not bothering to ask him about himself.

"That's good. I see you made a new friend," Chuck said, glancing jealously at Shawn.

"Chuck…" Blair began.

"I don't need an explanation," Chuck said, frustrated with himself more than her.

"Who said you were going to get one?" Blair asked him.

"Blair, look I—

"Chuck! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" said Elle who had just stormed into the room.

As soon as Blair saw Elle and her clearly very pregnant stomach, she felt sick to her own stomach. For a second there she had forgotten Elle was even in the picture. She backed away from Chuck so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

"Do you need something Elle?" Chuck said, trying to control the anger in his voice.

"I need some more money," she said to him expectantly.

"Here," he said, hading her a debit card rather harshly, searching around the room for Blair.

When Blair walked away from Chuck she went to Serena who was talking with Dan and Shawn. Serena looked apologetically at Blair for Elle's unannounced arrival, which Serena had gotten used to over time.

"Oh my gosh do you guys remember that party we had in France?" Serena asked Nate, Shawn and Blair, clearly trying to get Blair's mind off of Chuck and Elle.

"That was hardly a party," Blair commented.

"Didn't we all decide to stay in that day," Nate started.

"And Blair mentioned that she never heard any of my dad's songs like officially," Shawn added.

"So Nate put one on with his iPod in the speakers," Blair continued, "And you taught Serena that dance," Blair smiled despite the fact that she was upset about 30 seconds before.

"Dance? What dance?" Dan asked clearly intrigued.

"You don't want to see it man," Nate warned.

"Oh please, Nate. You know you wanted to join in," Serena laughed.

"Why don't you just show the dance?" Eric asked.

"Yes, why not?" asked Chuck who just crept up out of nowhere.

"You guys have to promise not to make fun of me," Serena said, eyeing everyone.

"We promise," the all chorused.

"This ought to be good," Blair said.

Nate went to the speakers hidden in the room and plugged in his iPod. Everyone made space for Serena as he scrolled through the songs.

"Wait! Shawn, I can't do it alone," Serena said.

Shawn got up and positioned himself next to Serena. They waited for the start of the song; an angry beat that set the mood for the dance. The dance consisted of a lot of jumping arm motions, chest pops, sliding and turns. It looked complicated but was actually easy to catch on to. Shawn danced with an ease and energy of an expert, getting into character and looking angry. He looked at everyone while dancing, but kept his gaze focused on Blair, mainly for her entertainment, something that did not go unnoticed by Chuck. While Serena was able to get all the moves right, her angry face was nothing but comical. Serena looked at Nate the entire time, he was the only one making an effort not to be amused by her dancing. Everyone burst out laughing as Serena and Shawn posed on the final beat.

"Wow, that was…" Dan started.

"Hilarious, Serena you make an interesting hip-hop dancer," Jenny said giggling.

"You should have seen your face!" Eric said.

"Shawn you were really good," Vanessa said, looking at him in a way that Blair did not like.

"I'm impressed sis, who knew you could move like that," Chuck said, smirking at her.

"You all said you wouldn't laugh," Serena said, pouting a little.

"Come on S, how could you expect us not to?" Blair said laughing.

"B, you're just mad because you didn't learn the dance," Serena said.

"That's funny," Blair said in a way that said she thought the opposite.

"Good job Serena. I didn't know if you would remember the whole thing," Shawn said.

"She's been practicing, I would know," Nate said smiling.

"Are you sure you're talking about the same thing?" Chuck said.

"Ugh gross guys," Jenny said as her and Eric went off to find something else to do.

"B, are you staying the night?" Serena asked Blair.

"I might, I don't know," Blair said, staring off at Vanessa and Shawn talking a few feet away.

"So you're a dancer," Vanessa said to Shawn.

"Well I was raised surrounded by music. It was bound to happen," Shawn smiled politely at the girl.

"So you go to NYU, maybe I'll see you around," Vanessa suggested.

"It's a possibility. Are you excited for college?" he asked her.

"I actually am…" Vanessa went on about what she expected from NYU.

Blair stared off at Vanessa and Shawn and felt that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. It was not possible that she was jealous. Shawn was just her friend, why would she feel like that. There it was again, she felt it when Vanessa reached out and touched his arm. Then Blair recognized what was happening. She was remembering Chuck and Vanessa and how much that had hurt. How Vanessa could just get people to open up to her, when she wasn't being judgmental. Vanessa had Nate; Vanessa had Chuck, now she wanted Shawn? The only friend Blair had at NYU would soon hate her probably. Blair remembered how Chuck had treated her after he spent time with Vanessa. Vanessa did not like Blair, and had no problem saying why, even to Blair's closest friends.

"Spying on Vanessa?" a voice came from behind her.

Blair didn't even have to turn around to know who it was, so she didn't.

"What do you want Chuck?" she asked without turning around. Suddenly Chuck was in front of her.

"Look, about what I was going to say earlier—

"I don't care," Blair cut him off.

"Blair, if you would just listen—

"There's nothing to listen to Chuck! I haven't spoken to you in months, and now that I am you make comments on things you know nothing about."

"Then let's change that. Don't shut me out Blair. I mean I don't expect anything to change just…have dinner with me tomorrow," Chuck concluded.

"What?" Blair was not expecting that.

"Just one dinner alone. You and me," Chuck continued, pleading with his eyes.

"Where?" Blair asked.

"You choose,"

"Fine. My place," she said.

"Why there?" Chuck smirked.

"So if you don't make it, nobody will know I got stood up," her eyes widened when she realized she had said this aloud.

"Blair…" his eyes burned into hers.

"Just be there," she said turning around.

"I'll see you at seven," he said as he watched her walk away.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yeah so this chapter took a while but it's done. I have like three huge projects to work on, but I'm going to write more on the bus tomorrow so I should have this updated by tomorrow afternoonish. Thank you for the great reviews!!! As far as this chapter goes, Blair has not forgiven Chuck completely. We'll see what happens. =) Oh and that whole dance thing was something I added for me personally. Tell me if you liked it or not.

Reviews please!!!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Blair woke with a smile on her face and if she was being honest with herself she knew it was because of her plans with Chuck. She had just realized how much she had missed him. She knew he would be back to his old self, if just for one night. Blair realized she needed this time with him before he became a father, before his life would become too chaotic.

Blair was a forgiving person. If you gave her time she would forgive you for anything as long as you didn't do something to make her reconsider. When Blair accepted Chuck's dinner invitation, she realized that she was on her way to forgiving him completely, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

Chuck woke up in a good mood for the first time in months. He couldn't believe Blair had accepted his dinner invitation, and he looked forward to going to her house. He decided to check on Elle and bring her breakfast, so he went to her suite. When he heard her on the phone he turned to leave, but stopped when he heard his name.

"No, the baby isn't Chuck's," Elle said.

'Am I going to tell him? God are you crazy Liz? Of course not. I've known for a couple of months that it isn't his, but I didn't tell him. Why would I tell him now?" Elle continued on the phone with her sister Liz.

Without thinking Chuck barged into her room, eyes blazing he took her phone and shut it.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" he demanded.

"Oh please. Don't act so surprised," Elle said rather calmly considering the situation.

"So it isn't mine," Chuck said slowly.

"Thank God it isn't!" Elle exclaimed.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked angrily.

"You don't care. You didn't care that I was carrying your child. You never came with me to buy baby clothes, or to my classes. You made it _clear_ that you did not want this baby. You must be really cruel to do that to what you thought was your child. You're too selfish, worrying about that girl all the time. I bet she was glad for a reason to be rid of you. Face it Chuck, you would have ruined this child's life. Every child needs a loving father, and I'm sure you would have been quite the opposite, surprising since you said your father was indifferent to you. I bet you would have been worse than him," Elle spat the words at him.

Chuck felt like Elle had slapped him, he was surprised she didn't really. When her words sunk in he felt the familiar darkness that hadn't filled him since that period of time after his father died. He turned around and left, in search of something to drink.

* * *

It was seven thirty and Chuck had still not shown up. Blair sat wearing a simple green dress and waited. She figured he must have gotten caught up in traffic. She sat alone and sipped her champagne.

She had a lovely meal prepared for them. Nothing too romantic, but it was nice. She resisted the urge to turn down the lights and play soft music in the background, not wanted Chuck to think she got the wrong impression about their dinner.

It was 8:15 when Blair got the text from Gossip Girl. The text that confirmed that Chuck had bailed on their plans. The text with his whereabouts, Victrola was where he was, apparently drunk. Blair refused to believe what she didn't see for herself. So she put on her coat and headed out the door, hoping Gossip Girl had been wrong.

* * *

Chuck sat in his booth at Victrola, in front of the stage, drinking Scotch and watching the scantily clad women dance provocatively in front of him. All he could hear were Elle's words in his head, tormenting him. He didn't even remember that he was supposed to be having dinner with Blair.

Chuck thought he had been changing. He had been taking care of Elle and just trying to give her space throughout the pregnancy. The fact that he was having a child had not fully sunk in yet, and then he found out it wasn't his. Elle had used him for money, made him think he would be a father, and then acted like he was the bad guy in the whole situation. Chuck laughed bitterly. No matter what he did he was always the bad guy, he could do nothing right.

Children were not something that Chuck necessarily thought of at his age. He felt that he was too young to have a child to look after. He always thought that if he had a child he would give it his all to be a better father than his father had been to him. So when Elle had said he would be worse, that had a serious affect on him.

Chuck was upset that he wasted so much time taking care of Elle when she wasn't even carrying his child. The fact that she lied so easily to him, and he made no effort to find out the truth just fueled him to drink more. He drank until he felt numb, until he didn't care what he did. When some hookers approached him he allowed them to sit on his lap, to file their fingers through his hair. He just didn't care.

* * *

Blair took a deep breath before entering Victrola. She really hoped that the Gossip Girl blast was a fake. That Chuck was not there. She knew the first place to look for him. She walked in front of the stage, and there he was in that booth. Women touching all over him, he sat and drank his Scotch, not even noticing her presence.

It was then when Blair wished she hadn't come. She hadn't seen him like this. She didn't know what was wrong with him, why he was here, but it hurt her. It hurt her that he would rather go to Victrola and be surrounded by hookers than have a simple dinner with her. She hated the way those women smirked at her and looked her up and down, running their fingers up and down Chuck's arms.

"Chuck?" Blair asked softly, unsuccessfully trying to mask the pain in her voice.

Chuck looked up at Blair, his eyes glassy and unfocused. When he looked into her eyes he remembered, he remembered their dinner. He glanced at his watch. _Shit_ he thought, it was 8:35.

"Blair—

When he said her name, when he looked in her eyes she saw him. She saw Chuck Bass once again surrounded by whores, who he picked over Blair. The pain of this realization was becoming unbearable.

"No. I thought I wanted an explanation, but I just came to the conclusion that I don't. You have just proved I'm nothing to you; I don't deserve whatever lame excuse you were about to give. Have a lovely evening," Blair said walking out of Victrola quickly, darting through the crowd.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter. Kind of short but whatever. Reviews are appreciated! I've been forgetting to say on the other chapters that the characters don't belong to me etc etc. Oh and so I'm looking forward to tonight's Gossip Girl episode. This new season just feels so weird compared to the other two, idkk why though. They really need to improve Vanessa's character. It's the third season and I still can't stand her. And I think they should give Blair some more credit. This is all just my humble opinion though.

So PLEASE REVIEW!!! Muchh lovee && thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Not my characters.

* * *

Blair sat in the taxi, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, the only sound was the song _Remember the Time_ by Michael Jackson playing loudly on the taxi's radio.

She had thought tonight, Chuck would have proved that he had changed, but he was the same. She couldn't get the image of those hooker touching him out of her head. She decided that she would have to put an end to her twisted relationship with Chuck. It was obvious he didn't care about her, his actions at Victrola said it all. So he wouldn't care if she got a boyfriend, right? She opened the phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached "Shawn."

* * *

Chuck felt the familiar butterflies fluttering in his stomach as the elevator rose. He woke up that morning, intent on winning Blair back after the disaster at Victrola three days before. He had brought her jewelry and flowers, knowing how much she loved gifts, hoping she would be a little less harsh on him if she had them. The ding of the elevator alerted Chuck that he had arrived, so he stepped out in search of Blair. He found her eating crepes in the dining room. When she saw him she looked in his eyes for a few seconds, then continued to eat as if he wasn't there/

"Blair," he began, "I brought you something," he handed her the bag and the flowers.

"Thank you," she put the gifts aside without even looking at them.

"You're not going to open it?" he asked, eyeing her carefully to try and see what she was thinking.

She took the bag, leaving the flowers and walked past him, and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he followed her up to her room.

She glared at him and opened a small treasure chest looking box. She took the jewelry and put it in there. She then held out the box to him.

"These are all yours," was what she said.

He found all the jewelry he had ever given her in that box. It was then that he began to panic.

"Those were gifts Blair," he said slowly.

"I don't want them, so you can either take them, or they will be thrown away," Blair said, as he tried to force her to take the box.

"You wouldn't do that, _I know you_," he said staring into her eyes, their gazes locked, hard.

"Watch me," she snatched the box from him and put it in the small garbage in her room.

"I came here to fix things Blair! Why are you being like this?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Why am _I _ being like this? Well let's see, I was starting to get over that you got somebody pregnant, and I was looking forward to dinner with you. Except I found you at Victrola, with hookers draped all over you," she said, trying to mask the pain in her voice.

"Blair," he reached out and brushed her hair from her face, "Elle's not pregnant with my child. I had just found out that evening that I had been played." he tried to remain calm. "I want to start over Blair."

"It's too late Chuck," she said sticking her chin out defiantly.

"What do you mean it's too late?" Chuck glanced around, waiting for another Marcus to show up.

"It just is, now will you please leave," she said, allowing the tears to fall.

As much as he didn't want to, Chuck turned around and left. Even though Blair had asked him to leave, she was even more upset that he did. He made her feel worthless whenever he did that. Whenever he walked away from her. He made her feel like she was not worth fighting for.

* * *

_One week later_

"So, B, I hear everyone will be at your mother's get together tomorrow," Serena looked pointedly at her best friend as they flicked through dresses in the shop.

"Yes, mother invited practically the entire Upper East Side to our place for a little end of summer soiree," Blair rolled her eyes.

"When I said everyone, I meant Chuck," Serena said, waiting for Blair to have some sort of response.

"Yes, I heard the Basstard with be in attendance," Blair said, "I don't see how this affects me though."

"When was the last time you even spoke to him?" Serena asked.

"I can't even remember," Blair said, remembering a week ago when he had come to visit her.

"I guess you heard the baby isn't his," Serena trailed on.

"I guess that's great news for him. He doesn't have to worry about corrupting the baby," she said, rolling her eyes.

Serena sighed and examined the dress in front of her. She was frustrated with Blair for acting like everything was normal when it clearly wasn't. She had seen all of the Gossip Girl posts about Blair and her new man, some mystery boy that she was always spotted with, but didn't want to bring it up, but knew she had to.

"So who's the mystery guy Gossip Girl has all the reports of you being with?" Serena asked Blair as she collected a few dresses to try on.

"Just my boyfriend," Blair tried to say it casually.

"Your boyfriend? Since when did you have a boyfriend?" Serena asked.

"Since he asked me out. Why is it such a surprise that I have a boyfriend? I mean, shouldn't I be allowed to be happy? So Chuck doesn't care about me and I'm supposed to just sit around and feel bad for myself?" Blair said frustratedly, finally showing some true emotions.

Serena could tell by Blair's voice that she was in scheming mode. Whoever the guy was, he was just a prop.

"Please tell me Shawn isn't you boyfriend," Serena said, putting everything together.

Blair moved quickly to the dressing room to avoid answering Serena's question, but her non-answer was answer enough.

"B! I can't believe you're using Shawn to make Chuck jealous!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'm not though. I asked him to help me keep Chuck away from me. Shawn knows what he's got himself into," Blair admitted.

"If you're sure," Serena said.

They spent the afternoon trying to pick out the perfect outfits for Eleanor's soiree. Then they went out to dinner at a quaint little café not far from Serena's place.

"You might as well stay the night," Serena pointed out as Blair walked her home.

"I guess so, I have my clothes for tomorrow and everything," Blair said, joining Serena in the elevator.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yeahh so here's my update. Pathetic I know. I wanted to write a really long chapter but I haven't gotten around to it, so this is the best I got. So I had this big test today, and a project due Thursday which is why I haven't updated. But I have no school Friday so the long weekend promises for a good update. Please review, the reviews keep me going.

Oh and what did you think of last nights Gossip Girl? Soo I really hate what Blair did, but this drama between Chuck and Blair that they are creating is more interesting than what they have been showing. I kind of felt bad for Vanessa and the thing with her mom. I mean I know how it feels so I did feel bad, but I didn't like what she did to Blair. I'm really looking forward to watching next week!


	13. Chapter 13

When Blair woke up the next morning it was about 10AM, later than she was used to. She was greeted by the smell of waffles, probably cooked by Rufus. She groaned and got dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

"Blair, you're awake!" Serena said, smiling at her.

They had stayed up all night watching movies and playing board games with Jenny and Eric.

"Good morning everyone," she said politely.

"Blair, you must be hungry. May I interest you in a waffle?" Rufus said a little to happily for first thing in the morning.

"Yes please," Blair said, getting an odd look from Dan.

"Blair Waldorf eats waffles?" Dan teased.

"Yes, as Dan Humphrey doesn't know how to mind his own business," Blair said, a small smirk on her face.

Everybody was used to the little arguments between Blair and Dan, and knew that as much as they pretended to they didn't hate each other as much as they pretended.

Blair sat between Serena and Eric, and smiled thankfully at Rufus as he placed her food in front of her. She watched as Serena piled whip cream on her own waffle, and Blair decided to just add a few strawberries and a dot of whip cream. Nobody talked about anything particularly interesting at breakfast, and Blair didn't stay to long, heading back to her own apartment to assist her mother.

* * *

When Blair finally made it back to her own room, she decided to call Shawn.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Shawn, I wanted to talk to you about today," Blair said, pacing around her room, stopping to glance at her reflection.

"Blair, I told you I was fine with it. I will play your boyfriend to keep Chuck off your back, from what you have told me he deserves it." Shawn said.

"This will only be temporary. Once we get started at NYU I won't see him as much so you don't have to worry," Blair said.

"Blair, I care about you. I want to help you, don't worry about it," Shawn said, chuckling. "Now I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, goodbye now," Blair hung up. Blair continued to stare at her reflection as she straightened the wrinkles in her dress. Time seemed to fly as Blair assisted her mother and Cyrus with the final preparations. Soon their guests were arriving, and the Waldorf-Rose penthouse was filled with anybody who matters from the Upper East Side.

* * *

Blair made her rounds, making small talk with all of the people around her, waiting for her friends to arrive. She heard the familiar ding of the elevator and was happy to see Serena and Nate arriving with Eric, Jenny, Dan Chuck, Rufus and Lilly. Blair excitedly greeted Serena seeing as they had just seen each other. Cyrus came to greet every one of them with a hug, causing everybody to laugh at Chuck's facial expression when the small man wrapped his arms around him. Even Blair had found this amusing.

After the initial greetings were over, Serena, Nate, Chuck, and Dan all formed a little group and talked amongst each other. Blair thanked God at that moment when Shawn arrived, finally allowing her to put her plan in motion.

"You're here, what took you so long?" Blair said, kissing Shawn swiftly.

"Sorry my dad kept me longer than I expected," Shawn said, playing along.

Shawn noticed Chuck watching he and Blair interact and decided to wrap an arm around her waist and lead her to talk to Serena, Nate and Dan.

"You two go out?" Dan and Nate asked at the same time, it was clear Chuck was interested in the answer as well by the way he leaned in.

Blair just smiled and nodded her head. She glanced quickly at Chuck and was surprised to see his eyes flash with something—something that didn't make sense.

"I guess that's great," Nate offered, "You'll be together at NYU and everything."

"I've already met so many great people there thanks to Shawn here," Blair said touching his arm, "but if you would excuse us, seeing as this is my mother's party I'm required to meet everyone here," Blair and Shawn walked off hand in hand.

As soon as they were far enough away they stopped holding hands and just smiled at each other.

"Thanks," was all Blair could offer.

"Is there any food here? I'm starving?" was all Shawn offered in response and Blair laughed and led the way.

* * *

Chuck spent the time at the party watching Blair and Shawn interact. He found something odd about there relationship and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. They acted like a more affectionate version of the friends they were not too long before. He was also upset because the thing he feared was happening. Some other guy was taking Blair away from him, and he was determined to change it. He was going to fight for Blair, _again_, but the only difference this time was that he would not lose.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Woww this sucks. I just wanted to update but I don't think this was very good, so sorry. I'm totally stuck and don't know how to continue this story. Pleasee offer suggestions. Most importantly review! Haha thanks =)


	14. Chapter 14

The party was coming to close and the only people left were Serena, Nate, Chuck, Dan, Jenny, Eric, Rufus, Lilly, and Shawn. Rufus and Lilly sat with Cyrus and Eleanor chatting away about the most random things. Nate, Dan, Chuck and Eric were debating whether Wii or Xbox was the better video game system; Nate of course started the discussion. Serena and Jenny were giggling about something in the corner. Shawn followed Blair into the kitchen.

"I want you to try something," Shawn said to Blair, dismissing the cooks and rummaging through the fridge.

"No offense Shawn, but one of the last things you had me try was not exactly my style," Blair said, trying to be nice about it.

"You'll like this," he said, pulling out two green cans of soda from the fridge.

"What is that and why is it in my refrigerator?" Blair demanded in her Queen B voice.

Shawn wasn't affect though, just rolling his eyes and moving past her to get champagne glasses.

"This," he gestured to the cans, "is Vernors. I decided you would benefit from trying it. It's a soda that's popular in Michigan, a favorite of my uncles," he said placing the glasses and cans next to each other.

"From Michigan?" Blair wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, from Michigan," Shawn repeated going in the fridge to get the fancy bottle of orange juice, placing it next to the glasses.

"This better be good," Blair said, sighing at her failure of an attempt to get out of whatever Shawn was going to make.

They didn't speak for the minute it took Shawn to coat the edges of the glass in sugar, fill three fourths of the glasses with orange juice and fill in the extra space with Vernors.

"Cheers," Shawn offered as he handed Blair her drink. She reciprocated with a forced smile and tapped her glass to his before taking a small sip of the drink. She was surprised to see how good it tasted.

"Mmm this is actually good," Blair said.

"What'd I tell you?" Shawn smiled at Blair.

* * *

They then decided to prepare some of the drinks for everyone else to enjoy. Blair arranged them all on a nice tray and handed it to Shawn.

"Blair Waldorf does not serve," was her explanation. She did hold the door open for Shawn since his arms were occupied.

"Ooh what's this?" Serena asked, eyeing the glasses of the mixture.

"You'll have to try it and see," Blair said, "but I will tell you that it's Shawn's mixture, and apparently a Michigan specialty.

"I didn't take you for the Michigan type," Chuck said, staring at Blair.

"I'm not," Blair said, she picked up to glasses and walked away to offer them to her mother and Cyrus.

Once everyone had gotten their drink Shawn put the tray on the nearest table. When he straightened up Chuck approached him.

"Chuck, I don't believe we have gotten the chance to get acquainted," Shawn said brightly, though on the inside he was suspicious of Chuck's motives.

"It is a shame," Chuck said dryly.

"Blair mentioned that you have been friends for a few years now," Shawn said.

"I've known her for almost all of my life," Chuck said, staring off at Blair for a moment but then refocusing on Shawn.

"Really? No offense but you don't seem that close," Shawn said, still continuing to pretend he was completely ignorant of Chuck and Blair's past.

"Recently we haven't been on the best of terms," Chuck said slowly, eyeing Shawn suspiciously.

"Well Blair is a great girl, I'm sure things will be back to normal soon," Shawn smiled encouragingly at Chuck.

Chuck hated how Shawn was acting like he knew Blair better than Chuck did. He hated how he spoke of Blair like she was his, which of course he reminded himself, she was. Shawn was Blair's boyfriend, which made her his girlfriend. Chuck also hated the word "normal" being used to describe his relationship with Blair. Normal was like ordinary, which he associated with boring. Chuck considered his relationship with Blair far from boring.

"With me and Blair, things are never normal," Chuck, said, taking a sip of his drink, staring Shawn down trying to intimidate him. But he had no luck; Shawn continued to just smile up at him.

"What's going on here?" Blair asked, genuinely curious as to what Chuck and Shawn could be talking about.

"I was just talking to Chuck," Shawn said, wrapping an arm around Blair's waist.

Chuck wanted to pry Shawn's arms off of Blair, quickly and just get her as far away from him as possible, but instead he just smirked.

"That's…nice," Blair said for lack of a better word.

"Oh yes, I could see us becoming great friends," Chuck said, sarcastically, but Blair was the only one to notice this.

Blair just stared at him, a sort of questioning in her eyes. She wasn't sure what Chuck was going at. Usually Chuck would do something like try to embarrass Blair. She was surprised how graciously he was acting, for Chuck that was. Chuck avoided her gaze and stalked off.

* * *

Blair tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Chuck. Why couldn't she just get over him already? Why did she suffer from this need for him? To just be around him. And he was everywhere. He moved back in with the Van der Woodsen's. He attended every society event she did. She knew she was kidding herself if she thought once she started classes she wouldn't see him anymore.

* * *

Chuck and Nate sat in his limo, going home after their evening at the Waldorf penthouse.

"So things between you and my sister, are good?" Chuck asked conversationally.

"Better than ever," Nate smiled at the thought of the night before he spent with Serena.

"Things are getting serious?" Chuck asked.

"You could call it that. But what about you man, how are things between you and Blair?" Nate asked carefully.

"You know how I feel about her," Chuck said, glancing out the window to avoid Nate's gaze.

"Do I? Because two years ago you told me you loved her, and yet you two aren't together," Nate said.

"I do love her," Chuck said after a long pause, "and she knows, at least she used to know."

"I don't follow," Nate said.

"At your graduation party, after that Gossip Girl blast," Chuck took a deep breath to control his anger at the memory of what he discovered that night, "Blair told me she loved me, again, and several times."

"What did you do?" Nate asked.

"Right afterward I felt like such an ass. She told me you and Serena both told her that I admitted to loving her," Chuck stared at Nate.

"I do remember mentioning that to her one time, I was mad at you, I'm sorry," Nate apologized.

"No it's my fault, I messed up. I don't want to say too much about what happened after that, but she asked me to tell her I love her, and I couldn't. I just walked away from her and went to Europe," Chuck said shamefully.

"Damn. But in Chicago you two got along," Nate noted.

"For some reason I think she forgave what I had done."

"And then Elle showed up," Nate concluded.

"Yes, and she wasn't even carrying my child. That's what makes it all worse," Chuck, poured himself a drink from the mini bar in the limo.

"Chuck, you're my best friend but I don't want to see Blair hurt again. If you want her back, you have to mean it," Nate said, seriously.

"No more games," Chuck agreed.

"I didn't say that, just this time, play to finish, not to win," Nate said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Okay so I promise the next chapter will be longer!! I just wanted to update to show I'm still working on this story. So tonight I'm going trick-or-treating, on HARPER! (Tradition xD) If you don't live in my neighborhood that prolly don't mean much to you, but the prez and his daughters went there last year. And I'm only 15 so I'm not too old for it.

Did anyone like this week's Gossip Girl? I kinda wanted to slap Chuck. and Serena. And Blair a little too but she's still my favorite. Thoughts? I hate to admit this but there are GG fanfics like I'm liking more than the show right now, but I'll give it time to improve.

Oh and thoughts on this chapter pleasee! What direction do YOU want this story to go in? Thanks again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	15. Chapter 15

Four days later, Blair was awoken by the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned and stretched and swiftly reached to get her phone before she missed the call.

"Hello?" she hadn't bothered to check who was calling.

"B! It's Serena! I haven't seen you in a while, and you start NYU soon. Let me take you out to lunch today," Serena bubbly voice greeted Blair.

"That sounds great," Blair said.

"I'll meet you at the Boathouse in two hours," Serena said, "See you then!"

Blair hung up the phone and checked the time. It was 10:15; she had slept in pretty late. She had spent the previous night out with Shawn and his friends from NYU, trying to get people to know her before she even arrived on campus. Shawn had told Blair that while he knew she liked to have her minions, she was in college now and it might be good to make some real friends. She wasn't too happy with him when he said it, but when she met some of his friends and they were actually nice she made a note to self that making friends isn't a bad idea.

* * *

Blair showered and left her hair down for the day, and put on a high waisted skirt with a light blue tank top, looking through her jewelry box to find something to match. She immediately regretted it because the sight of her newly almost empty jewelry box saddened her. She regretted throwing away the gifts Chuck bought her.

"Miss Blair," Dorota was standing in the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blair asked.

"I just see you looking at empty jewelry box," Dorota said.

"It's not empty, don't you have some work to do?" Blair said defensively.

"I know you, Miss Blair," was all Dorota said before placing the box she had thrown away in front of her, and exiting the room.

Blair opened the box and sighed in relief when she saw every single piece of jewelry Chuck had given her was safe and undamaged. She ran her fingers over the charm bracelet he had bought her, how beautiful it was. She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes, and quickly grabbed the bracelet, snapped the box shut and put it in the back of her closet. She put on the bracelet, only because it matched her outfit, she told herself.

* * *

"Hey Serena," Nate said, entering her room bearing coffee.

"Good morning, Nate," she said brightly, kissing him and then taking the coffee.

"Do you have plans for the day?" Nate asked curiously.

"Yeah, Blair and I are having lunch at the Boathouse around 12," Serena said.

"Oh that's too bad, I wanted to take you out tonight," Nate said.

"There's always tonight," Serena smiled wickedly at him.

"Well I guess I'll call Chuck, I'll see you later, I love you," Nate said.

"I love you too," she kissed him goodbye.

When Nate got outside he whipped out his phone and texted the information to Chuck. Nate figured that he and Chuck could go play basketball in Central Park, and then walk around afterwards.

* * *

"So how much longer do we have to stay here?" Nate asked, it was 1:45 and Chuck didn't want to go by the Boathouse yet.

"Tired of losing, Nathaniel?" Chuck made another basket.

"No," Nate grumbled showing that he was tired of losing.

"Nathaniel, you're a terrible liar," Chuck laughed and dribbled the ball to have to stolen by Nate.

After 20 or so more minutes of play, Chuck and Nate ended their game and walked the long walk to the Boathouse to see if Blair and Serena had finished their lunch. They had arrived just in time and saw the girls getting up from their table. They timed it perfectly so they walked by right when they left the restaurant.

"Nate? Chuck? What are you doing here?" Serena asked when she saw them, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"We were just playing basketball," Nate said dumbly.

"That's definitely not right around the corner," Serena said.

"We were going to try one of those boat rental things over there," Nate said.

"His idea," Chuck clarified.

"You two are going to row a boat?" Blair and Serena looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Nate asked defensively.

"Nate I love you but a boat? You think you and Chuck could row a boat?" Serena asked incredulously.

"Like you and Waldorf could do it any better," Chuck said.

"That sounds like a challenge," Serena said.

"Indeed it is," Chuck confirmed.

"There is no way I'm getting in one of those things!" Blair said looking at the boats in disgust.

"B! You have to I need a partner!"

"Sorry S, you're on your own," Blair said.

"Are you scared?" Chuck smirked at her in the way he knew she secretly loved.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked.

"You heard me. I think you're scared," Chuck was trying to provoke her.

"All right then, come on S, we need to get our boat," Blair grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her towards the boat rental.

* * *

Serena and Blair ended up picking a smaller two seater Kayak while Chuck and Nate picked an actually row boat. Blair and Chuck both paid extra to use a brand new life jacket while Serena and Nate donned ones that had been used before. Once they all settled in their boats at the edge of the water, they decided to lay out some rules.

"Okay so we each get 10 minutes to get used to using these things, then we will race," Blair said simply.

"Let's make this interesting," Chuck said.

"Fine, if we win, you boys have to go shopping with us for an entire day," Serena started.

"And pay for everything," Blair finished.

"Fine, but if we win you girls will have to wait on us for an entire day," Chuck said.

"Deal," they all said and moved into the water.

Serena proved to be a natural at it; she had her and Blair kayaking through the water like a pro. Though Blair wanted to win she still wanted to take things easy and rowed a little slower than Serena. Nate and Chuck had some issues steering their boat, they didn't real work in tune with each other, but eventually got their act together.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Serena called out to Nate and Chuck.

"Yeah, we're coming over," they rowed their boat and turned it so they were side-by-side with the girls.

"Where are we racing to?" Nate asked.

"That tree over there, the one that's darker than the rest. Go there and back here," Blair said.

"Seems easy enough," Chuck said.

"Okay 1, 2, 3—GO!" Serena shouted.

The boys had the upper hand at first and were a couple feet ahead of the girls but then Serena began to speed up. Blair assumed she would slow down a little once they got in front of the boys but Serena only paddled faster. The Kayak was starting to shake back and forth a little and was making Blair anxious.

"S, we're in the lead, slow down please!" Blair commanded.

"Come on B! This is exciting!" Serena said.

Chuck and Nate were moving at a fast pace to and were close behind; Serena saw this and jerked the kayak around once they reached the tree. Unfortunately the kayak could not handle it and emptied Blair and Serena into the water.

"S! Look what you did! My outfit is ruined!" Blair whined as she bobbed up and down in the water.

"Get back to the Kayak we have to keep going!" Serena shouted grabbing the Kayak and pulling herself into it.

The boys were feet away from the finish so Blair took her time getting in and let Serena paddle the whole way back.

Chuck and Nate couldn't contain their laughter at the girls once they made it back.

"Don't say anything," Blair said, stepping out of the Kayak onto the shore with as much dignity as she could gather.

"We get a rematch right?" Serena asked Nate, running her hand up his arm.

"Sorry sis, we won," Chuck smirked.

Serena pouted and Nate instantly felt bad for his girlfriend. Not bad enough to allow a rematch, but still guilty.

"Serena, how about you and I go together now?" he asked Serena.

"That'd be nice," she concluded.

"We can all take the boat Chuck and I were using," Nate offered.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm getting back in that water," Blair said, squeezing the water out of her skirt.

"You two go," Chuck said.

"I'll just wait here," Blair said, eyeing a chair a couple feet away.

Nate helped Serena into the boat and they began to drift into the water, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

A wind blew through and Blair shivered, not going unnoticed by Chuck. He took off the jacket that he was wearing and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You might need it," was all he said for explanation.

"Thanks," she said quietly, slipping her arms through the holes and moving to sit in a chair. She breathed in the scent of Chuck and signed softly, comfortable where she was, watching Serena and Nate off in the distance.

"You realize you and Serena will have to go through with what we agreed," Chuck said to Blair.

"You guys are seriously going to make us do that?" Blair asked, shocked.

"You think Nate and I would pass up the chance to have two beautiful girls wait on us?" Chuck asked.

Blair blushed and then cursed herself for letting Chuck affect her. She didn't answer him but just stared at the water.

* * *

It seemed like forever but Nate and Serena finally returned, and they all headed to Chuck's awaiting limo.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the van der Woodsen home, Blair and Serena dashing upstairs to change out of their wet clothes.

When they came downstairs fully clothed and dry, they found Chuck and Nate lounging in front of the television.

"Chuck, I'm feeling a little thirsty, aren't you?" Nate said, as he noticed the girls standing over them.

"Yes, I did notice my throat going a little dry," Chuck smirked, knowing exactly what Nate was trying to get at.

"Could you bring us some drinks?" Nate asked.

"Excuse me?" Blair put her hands on her hips.

"I recall a bet made," Chuck began.

"And you all lost," Nate continued.

"Scotch please," Chuck said.

Blair and Serena looked at each other rolled their eyes and went to get drinks for the guys.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another update!!

yeahh so here it is. I wanted it longer but this seemed a good place to end. This chapter is based on my own experience and a little from the last Princess Diaries book. Soo reviews and suggestions are helpful! I really love all the reviews I get. Oh and what did you think of the last Gossip Girl? It kind of disappointed me.


	16. Chapter 16

Blair and Serena slumped onto the couch absolutely exhausted. They had spent the past 3 hours running around doing this for Nate and Chuck, from serving them food to dancing to a Britney Spears song. They were doing all of these things in "uniform" which was really some of the short-shorts Serena had in her closet paired with a tank top.

* * *

They heard the sound of the bell that Chuck and Nate had found around the house and Blair groaned.

"I'm not getting up," Blair said. Serena sighed and went to go see what they wanted.

* * *

"Serena, I have some chocolate on my lip," Nate said, grinning widely at her.

"And?" she asked testily.

"I need you to remove it," he said plainly.

Serena reached for a napkin but Nate was faster, grabbing her waist and pulling her onto his lap, kissing her fiercely on the lips.

"I got it," Serena giggled when they parted.

"Is it my turn now?" Chuck asked.

They both picked up a pillow and threw it at him, just noticing his prescense. Then they continued to make-out. Chuck decided to go fix himself a drink.

* * *

He walked around, Scotch in hand and noticed Blair slumped on the couch. If he hadn't enjoyed himself he would have almost felt bad for how much he and Nate had the girls do. He glanced appreciatively at the amount of leg the shorts Blair was wearing allowed him to see. When Blair noticed him hovering above her she groaned.

"What do you want now?" Blair asked him.

"Just some company. I got tired of watching my sister and my best friend grope each other," he smirked.

"I'm shocked," Blair said dryly.

"So how have you been?" Chuck asked her, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Pretty good, and you?" Blair avoided his eyes.

"I've been better," he said honestly.

Suddenly Serena and Nate barged in, their clothes wrinked and their hair frizzed, clearly trying to get to the bedroom.

"Wrong room," Blair said calmly.

They looked frustrated, closed the door and made their way down the hall.

"My turn," Chuck looked Blair up and down, insinutating she give him the same treatment Serena was giving Nate at the moment.

"You're heinous," Blair said, slapping him on the shoulder.

When she did, he looked down at her hand and saw something sparkle on her wrist. He grabbed her hand and looked, it was the bracelet he had given her that she had thrown away.

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Dorota," she said blushing a little.

"Remind me to thank her later," Chuck said, and before Blair could do anything, he closed the space between them and pressed his lips to hers.

As soon as he did that Blair forgot her bearings. She forgot how much Chuck had hurt her, she forgot that she was "dating" Shawn, all she could focus on was his lips pressed to hers. Without thinking, she grabbed him and pulled him closer, wanting his body closer to hers.

Chuck's hands were gripping her hips, his lips were on her neck, his breath hot on her skin. Blair was on his lap, reveling in the feelings he was causing. She heard him murmur her name over and over and her heart soared. She felt his lips on hers again, and his hands rising towards the bottom of her shirt. When she felt his hands on her stomach she seemed to break out of the trance.

"Chuck!" she gasped.

His eyes were dark. He stared at her with such admiration and lust she almost wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him again.

"Blair," he said, his voice hoarse.

"What were you thinking? I have a boyfriend!" Blair reminded him.

"Oh please, Blair, cut the act. You kissed me back, you wanted it, I felt it," he said tracing his hand up her arm.

"This isn't right, Chuck," Blair looked at him in the eye.

Chuck didn't know why he was so angry. He knew he had gotten carried away, but he was mad Blair had to bring up her boyfriend.

"Fine. You're right. I'm sorry," Chuck didn't look Blair in the eye. He lifted her off of his lap, walked out and closed the door behind him. He left the apartment without a second thought.

* * *

Blair wandered into Serena's bedroom, glad that Nate and Serena weren't in there. She lay on Serena's bed and let the tears fall from her eyes. She was tired of the games with Chuck. She told herself "dating" Shawn didn't count as a game, but now that she thought about it and saw Chuck's hurt expression when she brought him up, she realized that it was a game. She called Shawn immediately, not caring that he might hear her cry, to end their fake relationship.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is sooo short. But I felt like I needed to update. Sorry I have this big Survey Lit project due next week and a huge Chemistry Report due in two weeks so I've been super busy. I have no school for the rest of the week so I plan to update by Friday afternoon. Review please how should i continue?


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as Chuck left he regretted it. He was trying his best to be a better man, to win Blair back and he got upset because he got carried away. At this point he was outside and halfway down the block but he turned around and went back.

* * *

"Thanks Shawn, for helping me out," Blair said into her phone.

"No problem Blair. You know I'd do anything to help you," Shawn said, understanding.

"Yes I know, and I love you for it," Blair smiled despite herself.

"Are you sure you want to end this though? Chuck probably won't leave you alone now," Shawn said.

"He might," Blair said remembering their last conversation, "But I love Chuck and I said I was through with games," Blair yawned.

"If you're sure then. Look you sound tired Blair, get some rest. If you need anything else feel free to call, no matter what time," Shawn said.

"All right, thanks Shawn, and I'm sorry if you feel used," Blair said feeling a little awkward, she wasn't the best at apologies.

"Don't worry about me, goodbye Blair," Shawn said brightly. Blair hung up the phone. She got up and changed into one of the nightgowns she kept in Serena's room. After changing she opened the door to get herself a glass of water and an Advil to soothe the headache she just noticed. When she opened the door she ran into Chuck Bass himself.

* * *

When Chuck saw Blair emerging from the room he didn't know whether to pretend to have not heard part of her conversation or not. He heard her tell Shawn she loved him, which hurt him though he would never admit it. But from what he heard Blair broke up with Shawn. Why would she do that? He realized he had to ask but Blair beat him to the punch.

"How long have you been standing there?" Blair asked, arms crossed on her chest.

"You broke up with Shawn?" Chuck asked her, ignoring her question.

"What's it to you?" Blair asked.

"Call me curious," Chuck said, not backing down.

"If you must know, yes I did."

"You said you love him," Chuck said, unable to hide the jealousy from his voice.

"I do. But as a friend," Blair said, not bothering to lie.

There was silence. Neither of them not really knowing what to say to the other.

"Is what you aid after still true?" Chuck said quietly, referring to when she said she loved him.

Blair didn't want to make herself vulnerable again, nodded her head once and turned back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Chuck stumbled off into the Van der Woodsen's kitchen to see Serena waltzing in as well, her hair messy and wearing Nate's shirt.

"Chuck? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Serena asked in a daze.

"It's only 8:30," Chuck replied.

"Oh well it feels much later," Serena said. She moved to grab some grapes off the counter, "Do you know where Blair is?"

"She's in your room," Chuck responded a little too quickly.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Serena said, snapping out of the gaze she was in.

"Blair broke up with Shawn," Chuck admitted, "and I heard her tell him that she loves me."

"But you already knew that Chuck," Serena said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I know, and I love her too. I just, I don't know how to tell her. I've been carrying around this charm since we were in Chicago, hoping there would be a time to give it to her," Chuck said, pulling out the silver charm that said "I love you."

Serena was struck by how sweet her stepbrother was being towards Blair, even though it was not directly.

"You should find a way of letting her know, maybe a surprise," Serena suggested, walking off.

Chuck was then struck with an idea. He decided that it would take a few hours to begin, so he stayed away from the Scotch and began some phone calls.

* * *

Chuck's phone beeped and he awoke. He looked at the clock, it was one AM. He moved quietly to Serena's room where Blair slept. He took a moment to admire her beauty. She looked so peaceful while she slept. He tried to focus on the task at hand. He thanked some higher power when he noticed Blair's hand above the sheet.

Chuck reached into the pocket of his pajamas and pulled out the charm he had gotten Blair. He had added another enscription on the opposite side that read his initials, and little something extra to the "I love you." He quietly moved and put the charm on the bracelet and slipped from the room to get some well needed rest.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is sooo short. AGAIN. i know. I've been real busy lately. My winter break starts next thursday so I've been getting no homework and trying to figure out this story. I wanted to add more but this was a good place to end. Next chapter up by Tuesday. And what did you think of that last Gossip Girl episode? I personally loved it. Ed Westwick was amazing & they used my favorite song (Empire State of Mind). I don't live in NYC, but I might as well, my aunt lives there and i go all the time! So the song is real amazing to me, plus im the biggest alicia keys fan and i love jay-z too. Anyways enough rambling. ILL UPDATE SOON! REVIEW PLEASEE!!!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chuck awoke again at 5:30AM. He moved quietly to Blair's room and peeked in and was relieved to see that she was still asleep. He then went into the kitchen and pulled out the various containers he had prepared the night before. He reminded himself to thank Eric for teaching him how to prepare crepes.

Two hours and a half hours later Chuck had successfully made a breakfast tray to take to Blair. On the tray there were several crepes with various fruits and berries, 100% pure maple syrup, a yogurt, a glass of orange juice and some of the very best coffee. Chuck took a few minutes to eat his own breakfast, hoping it would give him the strength to tell Blair.

He walked into Serena's room and saw that Blair would be waking up in a few minutes. He set the tray on the bedside table and turned on the television and put in _Breakfast at Tiffany's_. He skipped through the commercials and saw the main menu and allowed the song _Moon River _to play, awakening Blair.

* * *

Blair was smiling which was a good sign. When she opened her eyes they first traveled to the television screen in front of her. Then a confused look crossed her face and her eyes scanned the room, and stopped when they landed on Chuck. She took in his appearance, dressed properly—as usual—and holding a tray filled with food. She shook her head a little, sure that she was dreaming. She couldn't read the expression on his face, then she remembered that she was mad at him.

"Chuck! Why are you in here?" she said trying to sound upset.

Chuck cursed himself for not thinking of what to say to Blair once she awoke.

"I made you breakfast," he said lamely.

"I can see that," she crossing her arms though looking impressed.

"I thought you might want to watch your favorite movie while you eat," he gestured to the television, "And I was hoping I could join you."

"What makes you think that I would want you to join me?" Blair said, accepting the tray of food and eating a blueberry.

"Please," Chuck said quietly, trying to convey some message to her with his eyes.

She knew that she couldn't resist after that. Blair sighed and made room for Chuck on the bed. He smiled gratefully at her and pressed "play" on the remote.

They sat in silence as they watched the movie. Blair eating the crepes that Chuck made for her. The only exchange between them being when Blair handed Chuck the tray to put aside. Their hands touched and suddenly Chuck was impatient to tell her, to hold her in his arms. Chuck then noticed that Blair was singing along with the movie. Instead of watching Audrey Hepburn on the screen singing _Moon River_ he watched Blair singing along. She noticed his stare and blushed and stopped singing.

"Don't stop," he said, "You have a nice voice."

"Thank you," she said.

"Blair," he started, ignoring the movie, "I'm sorry for everything, I didn't want to hurt you."

Blair turned to face him, "I want to believe you Chuck, but how can I? You've done it again and again."

"I love you, Blair," Chuck said, a shy smile crossing his face.

The look that Blair gave him after that was so beautiful. She looked at him with love and trust in her eyes, even though he didn't really deserve it.

She leaned across the bed and kissed him on the lips. She reached up and rested her arms on his shoulders, her fingers combing through his hair. Chuck grabbed her by her waist and dragged her so she lay on top of him as they kissed. She broke away and grinned widely at him.

"Say it again," she insisted.

"I love you," he said over and over as he kissed down her neck.

"I love you too, Chuck" Blair whispered as she began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'M SORRY!

I really wanted to update sooner. I planned to over winter break but my parents took me, my brother and my big sister to Virginia. They wouldn't let me go on my computer at all! And now I've been studying for finals sooo much! I don't know how to add to this. Suggestions pleasee. I hope you enjoyed. This chapter might be changed.


End file.
